


SMUTTY ONE-SHOT COLLECTION

by sarasirpishinhwa



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: AU Stories, M/M, aff original, english isnt my first language, imported from AFF, non-AU stories, smutty one-shot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasirpishinhwa/pseuds/sarasirpishinhwa
Summary: Smut stories of Shinhwa that I happily write when I'm in the mood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from AFF again

These stories are either AUs or non-AUs. It usually is just based of my feeling of the day haha. Anyways, I hope you like them. 


	2. (JINDY) CAMPING

”Here we are kids,” Junjin spread his arms and showed the students the familiar camp surroundings. “Go to the cottage, leave your bags there and then we can go eat,” he smiled. “You know where it is. Go, go, go!” he clapped his hands together and the adorable kindergarteners ran to the said cottage.

Junjin chuckled and walked behind them, hands on his hips. Once he got to the cottage, his students looked at him. “Why aren’t you going in?” he asked. As the student was about to answer, a man stepped out of the cottage. When he saw Junjin, he smirked.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Park Chungjae,” the short man had placed his hands onto his hips too, so Junjin detached his immediately.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” In the nature, Junjin didn’t have a filter. “What the fuck are you doing in our cottage?” he questioned.

“We signed up for it,” the short man said. “You need to sign up, Chungjae ya,” he tapped the shoulder of the short man.

“No, no, no, we never have to sign up.” Junjin said. “This cottage is always ours.” he claimed.

The kids were bonding, playing together and running around (since they were innocent kindergarteners). “Well, maybe you should have followed the rules and signed up.” the short man smirked again. “Kids, come!”

The man strutted away with his mediocre crowd of kids and entered the cottage that always belonged to Junjin and his class. “Kids, come here!” Junjin yelled, veins popping in his neck. “We won’t lose like this. That is our cottage.” he stated. “And this will be our cottage this year too. Come.” he marched away and the kids followed him.

They entered the cottage loudly, and walked in like it was their (which it was!). The short teacher placed his hands onto his waist again and glowered at Junjin. “What the hell are you doing?” he cursed.

“I’m taking what’s mine,” Junjin grinned. “Go kids, make yourselves at home.” he urged.

“YAY!” The kids ran to the rooms they usually had and closed the doors.

“No, no, no, this is my house now. I followed to rules!” The short man screamed. “You can’t break the rules like this!” he claimed.

“I can,” Junjin pointed at himself. “If my good friend happens to own this camp.” he tapped the short teacher’s shoulder. “Take it easy, Sandy. Stress doesn’t suit you.”

“My name is Andy!” the short teacher exclaimed. “And you know it.”

“Do I?” Junjin teased.

Andy growled, hands curled into fists, and turned to his kindergarteners. “Kids! Let’s go play football!” he commanded them. “Now!” the kindergarteners flooded out of the doors, thinking it was some sort of leisure time.

“Forget the dinner,” Junjin announced in the foyer. “We will go play football.” he grabbed a little hand. “Let’s go!”

“YAY!” the kids followed him.

Andy was twenty metres away from Junjin’s class, and he kept looking over his shoulder. Junjin could see him walking fast, so he sped up too. The kids were running, mingling with the other class, but all Junjin cared was destroying Andy.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Andy snapped at the tall man as soon as he was at the football pitch.

“We want to play football.” Junjin grabbed the ball from the other teacher’s hands.

“No, you do not. This is our pitch,” Andy stole it back. “Go play tennis, or something.” he shooed with his hand.

“No, we like football, don’t we, kids?”

“YES!” the kids shouted eagerly, already running in to the pitch with the other class.

Andy glared at Junjin.

Junjin glared at Andy.

“Bring it on…” The short man mumbled.

“No, you bring it on…” Junjin muttered.

Andy blew the whistle, eyes still at Junjin’s, and then ran to the pitch with the kids. Junjin stretched his legs and arms and neck, and then plodded to the middle. “I must tell you; I am marvellous in football.”

“Well, that’s funny,” Andy talked. “Because I am a master.”

Flashes went through their eyes. This time Junjin blew the whistle and the game started. The kindergarteners continually fell, and the other class’ students came to help. Some were competing truthfully, but when the other team scored, the opposite class hoorayed. Except for Junjin, who kept yelling profanities to Andy. “I’m nailing you!” Junjin, who was known for his dance, made a little victory dance.

“You should focus on the game, buttface! My kids just scored! GOOD!” Andy jumped up and down, arms up.

Junjin grunted in anger, and charged toward Andy. The look of horror on Andy’s face would have made a great wallpaper. Junjin’s long arms went around the waist and he tackled the other teacher to the floor. They were fighting, scars here and there, whilst the kids played together, like it was just a game.

Andy punched Junjin and managed to get back up. “You are such a child!” he shouted.

“Who is the child? You are!” Junjin yelled back.

They were sending bloody daggers through the intense exchange. Then a cute girl came to tug Junjin’s hand. Junjin kneeled to face her, and receive a whisper in his ear. “We need to go to the toilet. But when I come back…” he moved his fingers from eye to eye.

Andy scoffed. When Junjin came back, the little girl ran back to the pitch and was welcomed warmly by the other cute girls from Andy’s class. They continued playing. “I didn’t know you needed your students to be able to pee,” Andy teased when Junjin came back. “It’s kinda creepy if you ask me.”

Junjin gritted his teeth. He almost lifted his fist up again, but decided not to. He didn’t want to stain his beautiful knuckles with Andy’s blood and sweat. In half an hour later, the whistle was blown again. “Dinner time!” Andy sang to his kindergarteners. “Let’s go!”

Junjin scoffed.

“Will we eat too?” a boy asked.

“Yes, let’s go eat.” Junjin grabbed two tiny hands and walked behind the other kids to the eatery.

They all queued to the food stall. Junjin held two trays, one for himself, and one of the tiniest girl in class, and talked to her about what she wanted. She apparently didn’t like kimchi that much. Andy was sending daggers to Junjin through his eyes, challenging the older man to a duel or something. He also had two trays. Junjin had a plan for tonight.

“Go sit in your seats,” he ordered. “Remember, be polite.”

The kids nodded eagerly and then sprang to the big table. Andy’s kindergarteners were on the other side. Between the two kids’ tables, was a tiny table, meant for the two teachers. Junjin and Andy stood in front of it, stared at it and then at each other. They scoffed loudly and sat down. “Can you keep your nasty legs on the other side?” Andy spoke.

“No,” Junjin said curtly and filled his mouth with rice.

“Fine,” Andy bowed his head down to eat in peace.

“Hey, can you munch less loud? I think my ancestors are rising from the dead.” The short man glared at him. To protest, he started chewing louder. Junjin couldn’t believe it. “Wow, you are so childish.” he commented.

Andy spooned more rice in his mouth and chewed even louder. Junjin clicked his tongue and then pushed his leg between Andy’s. “Oops.” He said. Andy squeezed his legs together. “OUCH!” Junjin was in pain, trying to pull his leg out. “Fine, fine! I WILL PULL IT OUT!” he gave up. “You are the devil…” Junjin muttered.

Silence descended to the eatery and the people there ate peacefully. Junjin filled his stomach, competing with Andy how much he could eat, and finished eating 10 minutes after Andy. They got up from their tables and then surprised their kids with cakes. “Wait a minute,” Andy put down the cake and let the kindergarteners take their plates out. “How did you get a bigger cake than my kids?”

“I already told you, I know the owner of the camp, the leader,” Junjin stung out his tongue. “Kids, dig in.” he put the cake down.

“Hey, that’s not fair. My kids have been working as hard as yours!” Andy argued. “They deserve a big cake.” he pointed at the kids, who were happily eating the cake.

“I don’t think they mind,” Junjin smiled. “Besides, you should look at yourself. Has your stomach grown?” Andy gasped, hands on the stomach, and then grabbed the piece that had been left for Junjin and smacked it on the face.

Junjin’s face was covered with whipped cream. He curled his fist and then took some another piece of the cake and smacked it on Andy’s face. Andy gasped again, and then took salad dressing from the salad bar and squirted it on Junjin. The kindergarteners kept eating cake, letting each other taste the different flavours. Meanwhile, Junjin took juice from the machine and poured it down Andy. “You are so dead!” Andy screamed and grabbed the collar of the tall man’s shirt.

“No, you are so dead!” Junjin yelled back, and pulled Andy’s hair.

“STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!” The leader of the camp scurried to the angry teachers and separated them from each other. “You got to be kidding me!” he exclaimed. “I told you last year that if you two don’t make up, you are not welcome this year! If you don’t make up, you will be out next year and the year after that and after that!” Junjin had crossed his arms. Andy was panting. “You act like animals in front of your classes! You should be ashamed!” The leader was angry. “Get out. NOW!”

Junjin told the kindergarteners to take the rest with as they walked out of the eatery. Andy duplicated the older man and then walked out of there. “Go to the cottage. I will come soon.” the short man told the kids. “Junghyuk, you are in charge.” he pointed at the oldest boy. “You must be proud of yourself.” Andy commented when he turned to look at Junjin.

“Me?!” Junjin placed his hands on his chest. “You started it!” Andy was walking away from the eatery, advancing the forest that was located behind it.

“I started it?!” Andy shouted. “You obviously need to look in the mirror.” He climbed up a hill and then went to the forest.

Junjin followed him.

“You threw cake at my face!” he shoved his hand up and down in front of his face. “See?!”

“You did the exact same thing to me!” Andy hollered. “It’s in my hair!”

They were getting deeper in the forest. “I try to get rid of you, but every year you continue coming and pissing the shit out of me!” Junjin followed the shorter man. “What do I have to do to get rid of you!?”

“You—“

“Andy!” Junjin managed to catch the younger man by holding him by both of his arms. “I caught you!” he exclaimed. “Don’t worry. I have you. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t,” Andy said serenely.

Junjin took steps back, pulling Andy back up, while Andy climbed the side of the deep hill. When he was back at his feet, he grunted. “I think I sprained my ankle.”

“Can you walk?” Junjin kneeled immediately and looked at the foot.

“I…I don’t think so,” Andy’s cheeks flushed when the older man removed his shoe. He was scared his socks smelled – wait, why did he care? Junjin took off his hoodie, showing off the muscled form under the top, and wrapped the hoodie around the foot as tightly as he could. Andy gulped.

“Then…” Junjin turned and showed his back. “Get on,” he commanded.

Andy hesitated, wanting to take everything back, and claim he could walk again, but since his ankle throbbed in pain, he climbed to the back. “I’m heavy…” Andy whispered suddenly, after Junjin had bounced him on his back.

“You could be heavier,” the older man said.

They returned to the cottage, where the kids were happily playing with each other, clueless that the leaders had taken such a long time to come back. Junjin carried Andy to the sofa and put him down to it. He then fetched the first-aid kit and sought for band-aid. “Ah,” Andy winced when Junjin took the foot.

“Sorry,” The older man apologised. “Strong hands.” Andy nodded, biting his bottom lip, and let the man wrap the foot to a nice and tight package. “You have to let it rest for couple of days. So, I don’t recommend you get out, unless I am here.” Junjin explained. “Don’t put any weight on it.” he ordered.

Andy nodded again.

Junjin stood up and closed the first-aid kit. “Chungjae,” Andy called his name, so Junjin looked at him. “Thank you.” The kids were getting to their rooms, ready to get to bed. It was just Andy and Junjin now. “You could have left me to die.” Andy said. “But you seemed genuinely worried for me…” he smiled.

“I was just worried I would lose my enemy just like that,” Junjin claimed.

Andy smiled at him again.

Then, Junjin dropped the first-aid kit, and cupped Andy’s face. Andy pulled the man closer by the collar of the shirt, and smacked their lips together. Junjin forced Andy’s lips parted and sneaked his tongue in. Andy curled his legs around the waist and pressed himself to the man. His heart was beating so loudly he could hear it in his ears. At least it covered the sounds of his shameful moans.

Junjin had slipped his hands inside Andy’s pants and was moving them down slowly. They were quickly on the floor. Andy laid down to his back, and Junjin climbed to the sofa. It was a little bit narrow for the two of them, but Junjin stayed on top of Andy so it didn’t matter.

The kiss was deep. Andy had never tasted the tongue of his camp enemy before. Now that he did, he couldn’t have enough of it. Junjin was a great kisser. He abandoned the lips and started smacking soft but sucking kisses down the neck. Andy tilted his head to the side and moaned softly, rubbing Junjin’s shirt up.

Junjin skilfully removed Andy’s underwear and chucked them to the floor. He planted wet kisses to the chest after he had removed the shirt and went down, and down and down, until he was kissing the soft skin on the hips. Andy bit his bottom lip, arching his back, and held the trembling legs up. Junjin returned up and thrust in the anus. Andy gasped, and closed his eyes. His hand gripped the couch head. Junjin pushed deeper and made Andy groan wantonly. He covered the mouth. “We wouldn’t want the kids to wake up, right?”

Andy nodded and allowed the man to keep the hand on the mouth. Junjin started moving slowly. He grinded his hips, back and forth. He felt the warm breathing on his palm. The moans were deeper when he rubbed the prostate. Andy lifted his left hand and held the hand on his mouth. He started slowly rolling his hips.

Junjin was watching him: his body. And he was letting out husky and low breathes. His cock throbbed in the tight-ish anus. The walls massaged his shaft, and he wanted to cum. Junjin held Andy by the waist and started ramming into the ass promptly. He was almost on his knees on the couch. Andy’s eyes kept rolling in his head and the moans were uneven and silent. Junjin couldn’t believe how Andy could cum so quietly.

He pulled his dick out slowly and wiped it to the hoodie that was on the floor. Andy turned to his side and closed his eyes, while he was panting and sweating. Junjin grabbed the blanket from the backrest and lied down behind Andy. He threw the blanket over their bodies and pulled the younger man as close as possible.

Andy’s eyes stirred a little bit when the childish voices entered his ears. It took him a second to realise where he was. His eyes flied open. The kids were playing on the floor with their dolls. Smell of coffee lingered into Andy’s nose and he sat up. Junjin was gone and the clothes had been cleaned and put to a clean pile on the chair.

The thought of Junjin climbing over Andy to clean the clothes fully naked kind of turned Andy on. He had slept like a baby. It had been a while. Andy watched the kids playing, waiting for a good moment to take a shirt and pants, and get dressed. Then Junjin came to the room. He was carrying a tray. “Oh, you’re awake.” he smiled.

Andy blushed, not knowing what to do.

“Yes, I…I…” he stuttered. “Yes,”

Junjin sat down to the couch, in front of him, and leaned in, kissing him moistly and long. Andy placed his hands to the shoulders and kissed back. “I made you a sandwich and a cup of coffee. I don’t know how you take your coffee so I put sugar and milk on the side.” Junjin explained.

“Thank you,” Andy took a bite of the sandwich and ate slowly. “I was thinking if I should take a shower.” he noticed how Junjin’s eyes twitched. “I feel filthy,” Andy added softly.

“I’ll carry you there,” Junjin planned.

The kids had already eaten so they were hyper. Some were still sleeping, so they were going to get their breakfast as soon as they woke up. Andy placed the sandwich down and sipped the coffee. “I would like to take the shower now.”

Junjin put the tray down. “Pilkyo ya, you will be in charge now, okay?” the boy nodded. Junjin curled the blanket around Andy and lifted him on bridal style. He carried him fast to the bathroom. Once the door was closed and the blanket was on the floor, the lips were locked again.

Andy’s arms were around the neck and Junjin’s hands were above the naked ass on the lower back. Their tongues were entwining. The saliva trickled down when Junjin detached the lips and sucked on the neck instead. Andy almost curled up. “Chungjae?” he moaned suddenly. “I think I have always had feelings for you.” Junjin hummed against the neck. “Ever since you pushed me to that mud puddle two years ago.” Andy’s hands roamed down the back.

“I have had feelings for you ever since you fell on that stupid mud puddle two years ago.” Junjin murmured. “I’m happy something finally happened. All this flirting has made me exhausted.” he laughed.

“I’m sorry I punched you,” Andy pouted, and pecked the scar on the corner of the mouth. “Does this hurt…?” he asked.

“No,” Junjin said. “This doesn’t either,” he muttered and pinned Andy to the opposite wall.

Andy leaped to the arms and curled them around the waist. The shower started pouring down their bodies as they were making out. Soon someone knocked the door. “Teacher Park…we want to shower too…” a faint voice said outside.

“In a minute!” Junjin spoke back.

“Yah, you better let my kids shower first. It’s in their schedule.” Andy murmured.

“You think I would let you do that just because we fucked?” Junjin raised an eyebrow. Andy looked shocked. “I’m just kidding babe. Maybe our kids can share the shower? That would save time.” Junjin pecked the lips.  

Andy nodded and then kissed the lips again. When they got out of the shower, Andy took the schedule from the wall and tore it apart. Junjin grinned, and the kids, who were lining up, blinked their big and adorable eyes. Junjin grabbed Andy’s hand and smiled at him. “I’d be happy to spend the rest of the camp with you,” he said.

“I’d love to,” Andy replied.


	3. (RICSYUNG) SINGER

Eric had never been to a date at a concert before. His friends had set him up with another friend, and she had brought him to some music festival thingamabob. Eric went to concerts very rarely. But since she had paid for the tickets, which were at a very good distance from the stage, he had accepted the offer.

“So, who is this artist?” Eric asked.

“It’s Shin Hyesung,” Minae replied. “He is the hottest stuff right now.”

Eric nodded understanding and turned to the stage. The lights turned off and shortly a man, dressed in pink, walked to the stage. His hair was blond. He introduced himself and then a song started. Eric recognised it as one of the songs that comes from the radio quite often. He called that song his driving song. He knew almost all the lyrics.

He hummed along to the song, while Minae sang off-key. This Shin Hyesung was rather beautiful. Eric had never seen such a thing before. Well, Hyesung was a celebrity. So, to Eric he looked like a fairy or an elf. He was truly beautiful.

“He sings really well,” Eric complemented the singer.

“I know,” Minae said. “He debuted in 1998.”

“Wow, really!?” Eric was surprised. “How old is he?”

“Not much younger than you,” Minae smiled. “CHUNGJAE OPPA!” She screamed when another thin man stepped to the stage. Eric turned to look at the man. He felt jealous. “Oh my god, I knew that Chungjae oppa would come!” Minae jumped excitedly.

The two men sang a signature song, apparently, and then danced together. Eric did not enjoy this part of the concert. When the concert ended, Minae suggested that they go to the backdoor and wait that Hyesung came out. Eric liked the sound of that. He followed the woman to the backdoor, where other girls were waiting, and stood right next to the ajar door.

Shin Hyesung exited the concert hall, and as soon as he was out of the door, his eyes locked to Eric’s. Cameras flashed, and girls screamed. Hyesung was staring at Eric, and Eric was staring at Hyesung. Minae screamed when the singer approached to them and smiled at Eric. “So, you want my autograph?” Hyesung asked.

“YES!” Minae shrieked. “To Minae, love, Hyesung,” she begged.

The singer leered at the girl. “Your girlfriend is a huge fan, I see.” Hyesung commented.

“I’m not his girlfriend!” Minae claimed. “I’m single.” She put strands of hairs behind her ear and giggled foolishly.

“Oh, so you are not dating?” Hyesung was signing papers, clothing, hats, whatever girls gave to him, while he was staring at Eric. “I’m glad to see such a handsome man in my crowd.” Hyesung smiled. “So, do you want me to sign something?” He questioned.

Eric felt a nudge on his arm and he startled from his trance. “Yes, yes, please! I would love to get a sign.” He gave the man his inner arm, and Hyesung smiled again. He grabbed it with his small hands and scribbled his name and something else on the naked arm. Eric was embarrassed, Hyesung could probably feel his pulse.

“There you go,” Hyesung smiled. “Hope you like it.”

He turned to leave, waving at the fans, but looked over his shoulder at Eric and Minae’s way and blinked his eyes. Minae almost fainted, while Eric was immediately attacked by jealous girls. He broke free and managed to see the thin legs entering a big black car. “Shit…” he muttered.

 

 

 

Couple weeks later Eric was residing at a hotel downtown. He had participated at a conference, where all surgeons of Seoul had been invited to. Eric was one of the most anticipated ones, since his talent was famous amongst others. The conference was over, so the man was enjoying drinks at the bar.

Surprisingly young girls walked in and out, and all of them had cameras. Eric knew they weren’t there to see him. They didn’t go anywhere from the lobby, but bothered the receptionist, who was just doing his job. Eric downed the glass of whatever he was drinking, and threw the money to the counter.  

“Oppa, oppa!” the girls yelled.

Eric tossed his head toward the elevators. It was like his prayers had been answered. Shin Hyesung walked out of the elevator and ignored the fangirls. He was wearing some hoodie and sweatpants, and his hands were in his pockets. He walked past the girls, who took pictures, and halted when he was in front of Eric. “Hi,” Eric greeted him.

“Don’t talk to me,” Hyesung snapped and walked past him.

Eric was confused. “What…?” he mumbled alone.

He had thought they had had a moment of some sort when he had gotten the sign from the artist. They had stared at each other. It had been meaningful; at least to Eric it had been. The fangirls were not welcome to the bar because they were underage. Eric returned to the bar and looked around where Hyesung could have been.

“Hi,” Eric tried again when he had found Hyesung.

Hyesung looked at him. “I already told you to not talk to me,” he said.

“But why?”

“Why?” Hyesung scoffed. “I gave you my number and you didn’t call!” he yelled. Everyone was looking at them. “Was I not giving you enough hints?!” Hyesung exclaimed, grabbing a hold on the drink he was drinking. “I waited! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was when you didn’t call?!” He threw the drink at Eric.

Eric got surprisingly drenched though the glass was small. “I didn’t get your number!” he claimed.

“You did!” Hyesung grabbed Eric’s arm and lifted the sleeve of the shirt up. “When I signed this!” he pointed at the blurry text. “Right here!” he showed the tiny numbers under the arm. “How could you?!” Hyesung was dramatic.

Eric stuttered. “I…I didn’t get that…I…I never…I…” the tequila poured down his back. “I never thought you would be interested in me.” he finally whispered.

Hyesung gritted his teeth. He scoffed again, and then marched out of the bar. The fangirls screamed when the singer strode past them and directly to the elevators. Eric followed him promptly, striding past the fangirls as well to get to the singer at the elevator. Hyesung entered it, and clicked the button, but Eric managed to get inside with him.

“I don’t want to see you. Get out!” Hyesung hollered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise it was your number!” Eric apologised. “But your handwriting is really bad.”

Hyesung glowered at him. “You didn’t just say that!” he yelled. “How dare you not call and then you insult my handwriting!” The elevator doors had closed already so Eric couldn’t leave anymore. Hyesung’s gaze was horrifying. “All I needed was you to call me to know if we were on the same page. I waited. I waited for your call.” Hyesung murmured.

Eric ogled at Hyesung and then pinned him to the cold wall. He smacked their lips together and rubbed the ones against his. Hyesung moaned and automatically parted his lips. Eric ran his hands through the sides and lifted the shirt at the same time. Hyesung felt the cold breeze of the air in the elevator. Eric grabbed his thigh and lifted it onto his side, pulling him closer to him. Hyesung opened his mouth wider and could almost feel the tongue in his throat.

Saliva trickled down Hyesung’s chin. He could smell it and taste it. Eric’s mouth tasted amazing. It was bitter but sweet. He had been drinking too.

Hyesung unbuttoned Eric’s shirt. He felt the muscles under his hand and moaned into the mouth. Eric lifted Hyesung onto the railing around the elevator and told him to wrap the legs around him. Hyesung obeyed without being told. When the shirt, Eric was wearing, was open, Hyesung abandoned the lips and started kissing the neck. Eric threw his head back and sighed. “Wait,” he murmured and strode to the elevator.

He pressed the emergency stop and the elevator stopped.

Eric walked back to the singer and engulfed the lips. Hyesung pulled down the sleeves of the shirt and it dropped to the floor. Eric was shirtless, kissing the shit out of Hyesung, and soon he was going to be pantless too. Hyesung groaned passionately when his pants were slid to his ankles and the shirt was chucked to the floor.

All the cameras were at them right now.

Eric positioned himself between Hyesung’s thin and feminine legs, and pressed the tip of his cock to the opening. Hyesung held his breathing, hands curled around the railing, legs around the hips. Eric thrust in until nothing was visible from his dick. Hyesung gasped into the ear when Eric hugged him tightly. The cock throbbed in his ass.

Pre-cum trickled down the tip and Hyesung felt the warm liquid piling up inside of him. It turned him on more. His cock was erected and poking Eric’s stomach, staining it with sperm. Their lips met again, in a furious battle, and Eric dominated everything. He grinded slowly in and out, the sloshing cum-sounds entering their ears.

Hyesung sighed high-pitched.

Eric grunted. His hands were on Hyesung’s non-existent ass. He massaged the cheeks gently, spreading them to give more room to his cock. Hyesung exhaled and suddenly started arching his back. He released himself on to Eric’s abdomen. Eric wasn’t as easy, but couple of thrusts and deep grunts later, he filled the anus with his juice.

Hyesung panted as he rested his forehead on Eric’s shoulder. “What’s your name?” he interrogated all of a sudden.

“Eric,” Eric responded. “It’s Eric Mun.”

Hyesung smiled tiredly and then leaned in to peck the thick lips. Eric turned it into a much deeper kiss, hand behind Hyesung’s neck. “So, would you like to go out with me?” Eric whispered against the lips.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Hyesung smiled.  


	4. (WANMIN) ELEVATOR

Dongwan ran through the corridors, trying to tie the necktie with one hand. His alarm had not woken he up, so he was late…again. Dongwan saw that the doors of the elevator were closing, so he reached his arm and crammed it through. The doors flew open and small eyes were gazing at him. They were surprised, but not terrified. Dongwan cleared his throat and walked inside. If he had not been panting and sweating, it could have qualified as an action scene.

“Which floor?”

Dongwan startled. “Pardon?” he asked.

“I just asked which floor do you want to go to,” the man next to him repeated and flashed a smile.

“Ah, umm…fifth…please,” Dongwan answered, noticing that the other man was going to the highest possible floor.

He secretly examined the man next to him from head to toe. He was short, and somewhat familiar, and he wore a suit, like most of the workers did. Yet, this man seemed more casual. He had a golden ring around his finger, implying that he was married. The ring seemed familiar as well. Dongwan could tell that the man knew fashion. They were little things. It was an eerie feeling, but Dongwan had seen the man somewhere.

How could he forget a face like that? A body like that? He had been innocently examining the face, when he had begun to study the face. Though the eyes were small, they told a story. And they weren’t disturbingly small, since they complimented the face. Dongwan’s stare lowered to the lips. They were protruding, probably by accident. But they were so thick, and tasted addictive probably.

Dongwan was feeling the aftermath in his pants. He was letting his thoughts empower him. Dongwan never did this. He never stared at men and just felt himself go hard. He didn’t just stare at someone and imagine them sucking on his cock. Well, maybe sometimes. Dongwan was still panting and sweating. And it didn’t help that he was also feeling uneasy in the presence of this wonderful creature.

What would have happened if the other man knew about his thoughts? Would it have been like in porn? Most likely not. Dongwan was a fucking creep.

“The elevator stopped,” the other short man commented suddenly.

Dongwan startled from his thoughts yet again. “What?” he asked…again.

“The elevator stopped,” the man repeated. “But the doors aren’t opening.” he gestured.

Dongwan looked at the doors and concluded that the other man was right. Because he had been stirred from his fantasy, the cock in his pants was sad and limp again. Thank goodness. He didn’t have to be ashamed of himself.

“It seems like a blackout,” Dongwan said.

“Oh?” The other man spoke. “How do you know?”

“These things happen a lot,” Dongwan laughed. “The boss might be rich, but he is stingy as fuck when it comes to these things.” he explained. “I don’t want to be a tattle-tale or anything, but this has happened like three times this month.”

“I see…” the other short man murmured. “Has anyone talked to the boss? Maybe he listens.”

“I have spoken to the boss about this, but he keeps saying it is not as important as his business.” Dongwan said. “So, I quit trying. I know I shouldn’t have, but that’s something I shall regret the rest of my life.” he laughed and proceeded to do something.

It was his first time in such situation, but bunch of his friends had experienced it before. Dongwan was quite handy, so nothing was impossible. The other man watched him, a slight worry creeping to his face.  “So, what are you going to do now?” He questioned from Dongwan.

“I don’t know,” Dongwan answered. “Anything that can get us out of here.”

The other man fished out his phone and looked at it, only to see that there was no service in there. He cussed softly and then put the thing down. Dongwan looked busy for couple of minutes and then turned to the other man. He shook his head like he was in a hospital drama and someone had died in his arms.

“How do we get out now?” the other man interrogated.

He wasn’t panicking, but he was horrified by the thought of staying locked with a man he didn’t even know. Dongwan would have been horrified if this didn’t happen often. “We must wait,” he said while smiling, and sat down.

“Really?” the other one asked. “We need to wait?”

“Where else would you go?” Dongwan chuckled. “Someone will soon notice that the elevator doesn’t work and then will get the maintenance and hopefully the boss so I can tell him off.” he claimed. “Well, I won’t tell him off but…I will think about it.” The other man chuckled. “So, what’s your deal?” Dongwan interrogated.

The short man gazed at him. “What do you mean?” he questioned.

“Well, it’s obvious that you don’t work here,” Dongwan said. “If you did, I would see you every day.”

“That’s smart of you,” the short man commented. “Then what am I?” He asked softly.

Dongwan stood up and started walking back and forth. His hand was under his chin as he was contemplating. “You are…either here for a job interview…” he studied the other man from head to toe. “Or to talk about business.”

The other man stood up too. “What makes you think that way?" he walked toward Dongwan.

“You look too perfect to be a worker,” Dongwan spoke. “And you look like the type who’d talk about business.” he gazed him up and down. “Plus, I’m 90% sure I’ve never seen you in this building.” Dongwan said.

“Why only 90%?” The stranger questioned.

“Because part of me thinks, I have seen you somewhere before.” Dongwan admitted.

The other man smiled widely. It was contagious so Dongwan noticed he was imitating him. How could he forget a smile like that? It couldn’t be possible. Dongwan didn’t consider his memory good or bad, but he did know if he had met someone before. It was probably very strange, but Dongwan was staring at the other short man intensely.

“Well, we will never know,” The man spoke.

Dongwan raised an eyebrow, not understanding what the man meant, and then startled when the doors opened and everyone wanted to see the people inside the lift. Dongwan stood up when the other short man stood up, and followed him outside. “It was nice spending this time with you,” the slightly shorter man said.

“Yes, I agree,” Dongwan responded. “Hey, can I ask your name?”

The man turned around and looked at him. Another smile appeared to his face and he opened his mouth. “It’s—”

“Minwoo!” The shock was readable on Dongwan’s face when his boss curled his long arms around the short man, also known as Minwoo, and kissed him onto the lips. “I was worried sick!”

“What…?” Dongwan voiced.

Minwoo, as Dongwan kept repeating in his head, kissed the elderly man back, and then smiled at Dongwan. “I hope we will meet again.” he commented. “But maybe not inside the elevator this time.” he chuckled.

Dongwan couldn’t function anymore. He was infuriated. He had been talking about the boss behind his back to his own husband. Of course, Dongwan was also angry that Minwoo had not even mentioned that he was married to the man. But then again, Dongwan should have recognised the ring as soon as he had seen it. It had the family escutcheon engraved to it. Dongwan had just forgotten it momentarily.

“Fuck…” he muttered in agony.

“You forgot your lunch home,” Dongwan heard Minwoo’s voice. “I had to bring it to you, so you wouldn’t get angry,” the other short man explained to his husband, talking sweetly like he was a baby. “Remember to eat it all.”

Dongwan observed them from afar. Then Minwoo pecked the cheek of the elderly man, and wished him good luck on his meeting. CEO Lim entered his office after that, and Minwoo stayed for couple of seconds to stare at the door. Dongwan strode to him and tapped the shoulder. Minwoo turned and flashed a smile. “Oh, it’s y—”

“I hope you feel proud of yourself.” Dongwan snapped. “I’m angry, Minwoo-sshi. I am angry at you and angry at him and angry at myself.” he spoke. "You could have easily told me that CEO Lim is your husband but, noooooooooooooooo! You made me have a boner and talk shit about your husband to you!” he yelled. Minwoo stared at him, blinking his eyes quickly. “Fuck you,” Dongwan cussed and walked off huffily.

His face was dark red from embarrassment. He felt ashamed thoroughly. There was nothing he could do, but just walk. The confused scowl of Lee Minwoo was glued to his memory forever. Fuck. He had embarrassed himself. It was the best to just walk. As soon as Dongwan found his cubicle, he hid himself and didn’t come out until way later.

 

 

In the afternoon, as the work was finally over, Dongwan entered the elevator again. He didn’t notice that it was going upstairs, so when it opened the doors at the floor above his, Dongwan growled angrily. “Why today, huh?” he cursed. He leaned his back to the wall and mumbled in anger, when the elevator stopped again and Dongwan’s eyes widened and heart climbed up to the throat. Lee Minwoo, standing proudly in front of him. Dongwan moved aside, turning his head awkwardly to the side, and let Minwoo click another button. He wanted to go to the lowest floor.

Dongwan realised that he should have just walked. He didn’t work that high up after all. He would have needed the exercise. But it was all too late now. He was, yet again, in an elevator with Lee Minwoo. There was no turning back. Silence descended between the two of them, as Minwoo stood on the other side of the suddenly very little elevator.

Dongwan was memorising the words he had said to the man earlier, and the embarrassment evoked him again. He had mentioned his boner to the poor man. Dongwan face palmed himself, mumbling something again. Great, now he had Minwoo’s full attention. If he hadn’t thought that he was crazy already, he was probably thinking it now. Dongwan bit his bottom lip, hand on his forehead, and glanced at Minwoo.

Suddenly the elevator halted again. They glanced at each other, and then Dongwan strode to the other man, pinned him to the wall and closed the gap between them. Minwoo’s hands were on his shoulders, trying to push him away from him. He was making high toned whimpering, until he relaxed and answered the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dongwan’s neck, before the hands found themselves in the hair.

Dongwan lowered his hands to the ass and rubbed his boner, which had grown again in his pants, and made Minwoo moan. Their lips were barely touching as Minwoo was moaning too hard. His cheeks were flushed and pink, and his eyes were closed. It almost seemed like Minwoo had not gotten used to this. Well, his lover was much older than he was, so Dongwan was probably a blessing.

Minwoo threw his head back and sighed, when the thick lips of Kim Dongwan, rubbed his neck and sucked it furiously. He intended to leave marks. And Minwoo didn’t stop him from doing so either. When the obviously purplish mark throbbed on Minwoo’s neck, Dongwan found the lips again and claimed them into a passionate kiss.

At some point, he had managed to slip his hands into the pants. The buttock was soft under Dongwan’s warm palm. It made Minwoo moan harder. The sounds echoed in the elevator, entering Dongwan’s ears. Personally, he hated to hear his low grunts, but listening to the vocalising sounds of Lee Minwoo made him re-evaluate everything.

“Please, please,” Minwoo begged.

Dongwan yanked the pants down together with the underwear and positioned himself so that the cock, which protruded through the opened zipper, was between the tanned thighs. However, Dongwan roamed his hands through the back of them and tugged the man up. Minwoo curled the legs around the fantastic waist.

The tip of the cock was rubbing the opening impatiently. Minwoo was impatient as well. He was whimpering, twitching from excitement, and then Dongwan pushed through the walls and the wife of the boss screamed. Everyone outside probably heard it. Everyone outside the building probably heard it. Dongwan shushed the other man, and covered the mouth with his palm. He started grinding fast. They didn’t have much time.

Minwoo bounced against the cold wall. He was fully naked, while Dongwan was wearing everything he owned. His buttons were undone though and the pants were showing his butt a little bit.

Minwoo’s lips rested on Dongwan’s, sighs exiting the lips, making it impossible to share a passionate kiss. Dongwan could feel himself almost coming, but he wouldn’t do that until Minwoo was close too. Maybe they could read each other’s minds, as they both ejaculated messily. Minwoo stained Dongwan’s only clean shirt, while Dongwan’s seeds trickled down the asshole as soon as he removed his cock.

The other short man put Minwoo down carefully, making sure the legs carried the man on their own. Minwoo panted exhaustedly into the ear, and when he finally retreated, he flashed a smile. Dongwan snaked his hand behind the neck and closed the gap between them fervently. “What just happened…?” the younger man questioned.

“I don’t know…” Minwoo chuckled tenderly. “But I loved it.”


	5. (JINDY) BREAK

A huge smile appeared to Andy’s face when the door opened and the tall, handsome, and absolutely lovable second maknae stepped to the apartment. He greeted the dogs that panted excited, and then took off his shoes and slipped into the slippers that had been bought just for him – they had some cheesy nickname written on them, which he did not want to reveal.

Andy scurried to the man and jumped into his arms, giving him a soft kiss onto the lips, whilst his legs wrapped around the waist. “I missed you…” Andy murmured millimetres away from the lips. “…Chungjae ya…” he smiled.

Junjin’s arms were under the ass, supporting his lover so that he wouldn’t fall suddenly like that. “I missed you too,” Junjin said and claimed the lips to another kiss. That escalated quickly, as Andy was underneath the man on the couch in the living room. It had been such a long time since they had met that the kiss was fervent but romantic.

“How did it go with Eric hyung?” Andy questioned when he pulled off to get some air.

“Better than I expected,” Junjin answered. “I cried a lot, but eventually I got over the fact that he is getting married.” he played with the hair. “It’s hard to imagine that one of your brothers is going to get married, isn’t it?”

Andy nodded. His hand was on the neck of his boyfriend, and it was fondling the hairs on the nape. “It’s difficult for me too to let Eric go. I have known him for years…more than I have been in Shinhwa.” he said. “I cried too when he told me – from happiness and from sadness.” Junjin hummed. “It’s difficult to let go off people like that. He has grown up before my eyes.” Andy chuckled.

Junjin smiled down at the maknae and kissed him again. Andy absorbed all the warmth he could from Junjin before he was going to leave again. “Eric hyung talked about his wedding to me,” the older one spoke. “I suddenly realised how much I wanted to marry you…” he whispered.”

“Chungjae…” Andy’s tone was sad.

“I know, I know…” Junjin sighed. “We can’t get married.” he climbed off Andy and leaned back in the sofa. “I just…I want what he has.” he gazed into Andy’s brown eyes. “I want to show affection to you in public – and not the way I do now.” Junjin added before Andy could say anything. “I want to marry you and show how much I love you to the world.”

“But you can’t.” Andy replied.

“I know!” Junjin raised his voice and then covered his face. “It’s so damn hard…to be with you without having a proper future…” he mumbled.

Silence descended between them.

“You want to break up?” Andy interrogated, surprisingly steadily.

Junjin couldn’t say anything but the look on his face was enough to the maknae. Andy turned his head away from the older man and bowed it down to hide the tears he had been holding since Junjin came through the door.

“I understand,” Andy murmured, and then flashed a smile. “It was amazing as long as it lasted.”

It had lasted 4 years. Their start had been rocky: Junjin had been in a relationship before, and when it had gone down the river, he had sworn to never date again. He had not lied. Andy wasn’t sure when he had started feeling something toward the man, but it had suddenly started to torment him that the man was not even looking at him. Then abruptly Junjin commenced to act differently around the maknae – he was distant. And then, Andy received a (drunk) love confession…late at night, through a short message that said, “ _좋아해_ _…(johahae = I like you)”_   That had been the beginning. And now, it was the end. After 4 long years.

If it was not going to have a happy ending in the future, what was the point anyways? They could love each other more than anything in the world, but it was not going to mean anything if it had to be a secret. No one was going to question their sexuality if all of them married the opposite sex. It was going to hurt, but love hurts, doesn’t it? Andy needed to let Junjin go. It was less messy.

That’s how it ended.

 

 

Looking at Eric’s happy face brought happiness to the other members. Andy followed the expressions on the leader’s face and couldn’t help but smile himself. It was still difficult to get used to the idea that their leader was not only theirs anymore. He sipped his third glass of champagne and then felt someone sitting next to him.

It was Junjin.

“Hi,” he said to the maknae.

“Hi,” the maknae answered back. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing much,” Junjin chuckled. “I’ve been mingling.” he spoke, sipping his glass as well.

“How are you feeling?” Andy interrogated, knowing how important the members were to his ex-boyfriend. “I mean…are you okay?”

Junjin nodded, squeezing his lips together and playing with the leg of the glass. “I am fine.” he said. “Eric is happy, the members are happy, what else could I ask for?” he looked at Andy. Andy realised he had not been looking into his eyes. “Andy, I really need to talk to you.” Junjin finally said.

Andy knew that he had wanted to say something. Otherwise he would not have sit next to him. Andy could have shooed him away and made it easier for himself to let the tall man go. But his heart desired to have this moment with him. “Okay,” Andy’s answer obviously relieved Junjin, who sighed. “I’m listening.” the maknae smiled.

“Did we do the right thing?” Junjin questioned.

Andy blinked his eyes. “I guess so,” he nodded dumbly.

“Because…I don’t think we did,” the tall man grabbed Andy’s hand and held it tightly. “I…I don’t need to marry you.” That surprised Andy. “I don’t…I don’t need marriage if it means I will lose you.” he confessed. “And if we do want to marry, we can always have a little ceremony abroad or illegally and just pretend we are married or something,” Junjin laughed. “If me wanting to marry means I cannot live with you by my side, I don’t think I want it.” he whispered, so no one could hear them.

Though their members (and some close friends) knew about them, as well as the parents of course, they didn’t want to and couldn’t declare their love for each other outside. Besides it was frowned upon to be gay in modern Korean society.

Junjin stared intensely into Andy’s eyes.

“Chungjae ya…” Andy sighed. “I need some fresh air.” he let go off the hand and strode outside as quickly as possible without arousing attention.

Junjin sat still in confusion for couple of seconds but then followed the younger man outside. “Sunho ya,” it was the first time in ages that Junjin used that name of the maknae. “I’m sorry.” he apologised. “I think I have had too much to drink.” he chuckled sadly – Andy recognised that sound anywhere. “I shouldn’t have said that. I wanted to breakup…”

“Chungjae,” Andy sighed before he closed the gap between them.

It was outside but they still had protection around them since it was sheltered. Junjin closed his eyes and brought his big hands to the cheeks and deepened the kiss. Andy’s hands were on the tie that he had pulled the man down with, and he was standing slightly on his toes – Junjin wasn’t that much taller than him. Their lips moved slowly on one another, until Andy parted his lips and Junjin took that as a suggestion to slip it in.

Junjin’s hand slid behind the neck and Andy’s arms rested on the chest. Soft moans exiting both of their mouths and they were getting pretty aroused. It sounded little to make them want each other, but they had been without each other for months. Andy commenced unbuttoning the white dress shirt slowly, fingers touching the skin softly. Junjin pulled down the sleeves of his boyfriend’s jacket and let it drop to the ground.

The muffled sounds coming inside tuned out once Junjin pushed Andy to the wall and deepened the kiss – as if it could not be deepened anymore. Andy sighed into the taller man’s mouth as the hands slid into his pants and deftly unbuttoned them. Junjin slipped the down slowly, and when they were at the feet, Andy stepped out of them – after he had taken off his shoes of course. The floor was cold so the maknae was lifted to Junjin’s arms. Their lips never detached, until Junjin pulled off and panted, “Sunho, there is something I want to give you.” Holding Andy with one arm, Junjin reached for the pocket of the undone pants and pulled out a box. “It’s not official, but…I will give you this ring.” he put it around Andy’s finger. “Only we know,” the older man mumbled.

Andy bit his bottom lip speechlessly. He could only express himself through a ravenous kiss he rubbed to the other thick lips. Junjin slammed the free hand against the wall and supported the maknae perfectly, even if it was kind of challenging. Andy started yanking the other pair of pants down while his tongue was fighting for dominance with the other one. Junjin had been hard quite a long while. Andy had felt it against his thigh when they had made out. He peeked at the cock, while making out, and was shocked how red it was.

 _Poor Chungjae_ , Andy thought as he wrapped his hand around it and gave it a little squish. According to Junjin’s silent grunts, he was into it. Andy massaged the base and the shaft, and then Junjin said the four most beautiful words, “Let me fuck you,” Andy gasped once the cock entered the warm hole. They were old acquaintances – encountering at least 5 times a week. Andy curled his hands around the white shirt his boyfriend was wearing and moaned into the ear. The creases were going to be permanent on the white shirt.

Andy started twitching in the long and muscular arms. His legs shivered and entwined. Warm and gooey liquid filled Andy and he decided to relax. Since Junjin’s shirt was open, the sperm didn’t stain it but the skin instead. Andy stepped down like a feather and was hauled into a passionate kiss one more time.

Andy pulled up the pants and put on the shoes and then helped Junjin to get dressed. He was buttoning the shirt of the older man. “I love you,” Junjin murmured suddenly. Andy looked at him and smiled. “I love you too,” he answered.

Junjin looked at the silver ring around his lover’s finger and smiled widely. He kissed the back of the hand tenderly, and then they entered the place again – just in time for cake.


	6. (RICSYUNG) FATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kangta is in this story

It was going to be the best weekend ever - Eric, numerous best friends, and Ibiza. He had earned this vacation after the stressful final exams. He had even earned the money himself with hard work. He was a diligent person. Ibiza had been decided in the last minute. It was the place of youth, partying, and drinking. Just the place Eric had been looking for. His nose had been glued to the books for months, he wanted to relax.

Though they were a posse, only two people fit each room. Junjin and Andy took one room, Minwoo and Dongwan took another one, and that left Eric alone. He was okay with that. He didn’t want to cockblock his best friends anyway. He entered his room, left his stuff there, cleaned himself up a little bit and then entered the hallway.

“Kangta, come on!” someone yelled. “I want to get to drinking already!”

“I’m coming, Hyesung ah,” the blond haired, thin and tall guy yelled after his best friend.

Eric stepped out of the way when the angered slender man walked past him, pulling his luggage behind him. “I can’t believe the taxi driver deceived you like that!” he retorted. “You are way too easy to deceive, Kangta ya,” Eric didn’t mean to be rude, but the other guy was very loud. “And now we share a room too.”

“I’m sorry, Hyesung ah,” Kangta apologised. “I didn’t expect him to do that to us.”

“Yah, what are you looking at?” The slender man suddenly noticed Eric and snapped at him.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Eric apologised. “I was just locking my door.” he turned his back at the two and locked the door of his hotel room. “Enjoy your vacation.” he then bowed at the two Korean guys and walked off.

“Enjoy your vacation,” Hyesung imitated the man. “What an asshole,” he whined to his friend.

“Hyesung ah, he was being nice,” Kangta argued.

“Whatever,” Hyesung unlocked the door. “Put your stuff in. I am perished.”

 

 

Eric plodded downstairs where his friends were already waiting. “What took you so long?” Minwoo asked the tall one. “We have been waiting.”

“I met the devil himself,” Eric responded. “But that’s not gonna ruin my vacation. He had a really pretty friend and they happen to be residing next to me,” he sang.

Dongwan smirked evilly. “Eric, you horny bastard.” he elbowed his best friend. “Are we finally hearing the wedding bells ringing?” the other two, the youngest, laughed at that comment. “What? You never know!” Dongwan defended himself when Minwoo and Eric glared at him.

“I think I am just looking for something else,” Eric explained. “Let’s hope we meet them later.”

Just as they walked away, Hyesung and Kangta appeared to the lobby. “Fuck, it’s hot,” Hyesung whined, fanning himself. “Why did we choose Ibiza again?” he asked his friend, who just shrugged. “Who cares? I need something to drink. Come,” Kangta walked after his friend to the bar. Hyesung tapped the desk and asked the most refreshing drink possible.

Kangta got the same, and thanked the bartender whilst sucking the liquid through the straw. Hyesung finished his immediately and asked for more. “I needed this,” he commented. “I was about to get a headache.” he leaned to his arm. “Kangta ya,” Hyesung set his eyes at the man in front of him. “We came here to get over Minjong, right?” Kangta nodded. “Then we better start. We will find you a man.”

 

Eric jumped to the pool, earning loud applauses from people around him. The other guys had already gotten down there. Junjin was drinking beer, and so was Dongwan and Andy, Minwoo had a cocktail of some sort – it had one of those umbrellas in it. Eric wiped his hair back and swam to his friends. “I haven’t seen him yet,” he said. “It’s like he disappeared completely.”

“Don’t lose your hope yet,” Andy said. “This island is big, but you share a wall.” Junjin nodded eagerly. “If you don’t see him now, you will see him later.” Andy smiled. “Let’s just enjoy this moment. If you stop thinking about him, you might accidentally meet him.”

“It works in movies,” Junjin added.

Everyone nodded at the tall man. Eric sighed. He had been so busy with school that he had not cared about relationships - he had not even looked for anyone. But now he had that eager feeling to find this guy and try. Eric was fortunate enough to have his expert friends with him. He couldn’t do anything without them. He was nothing without them.

“Is that him?” Dongwan nodded toward a way.

Eric had never turned his head around faster. “No,” he was disappointed. “That was not him.”

“I’m sorry,” Dongwan pouted. “HEY! Is that him!?” he yelled almost too loudly.

Eric and the others looked toward the way Dongwan was pointing. “No. That’s his friend.” he murmured sadly. “The devil.”

“Oh,” Dongwan pouted again. “He fit the profile too.”

Eric scoffed, seeing the man order a drink from the bartender. Then Minwoo got a great idea. “If he is the friend, maybe you should go ask him about him.” Dongwan gasped and tapped his friend excitedly. “He can give you his number.” Eric was suspicious. “Do you want to see this guy?” he nodded. “Then go,” All his friends huddled up to shoo their leader, Eric built his courage and climbed out of the pool.

“One more beer, please,” he ordered. “Hey, aren’t you my neighbour?” he stumbled in his words.

“What?” The slender man looked at him. “Eww, go away,” he wrinkled his nose.

“I…I am Eric,” Eric tried. “You accused me of eavesdropping.”

“Oh, that guy…” the slender man murmured. “I am Hyesung.”

Eric didn’t care, but he pretended to care. “Where is your friend?” he went straight to the point.

“Oh, Kangta?” The name was a little disappointment, but Eric let it go. How could it be that a devil like Hyesung had a pretty name like that? “He went to walk around the island…to check the area.” Hyesung explained. “He likes stuff like that.”

Eric hummed to answer. His beer appeared in front of him and he sipped it. He didn’t know how to continue. This was getting awkward. Hyesung was staring at him – it wasn’t a normal stare, but something Eric would have called suspicious. “Me and him will watch the performance at the hotel tonight. He loves music,” Hyesung said.

“Nice to know,” Eric grabbed the beer with both of his hands and scurried away, cheeks flushing with embarrassed pink.

“So, how did it go?” Junjin asked while Andy and the others played with a random ball.

“I blew it,” Eric covered his face after he had put the beer down. “Fuck, that was the most awkward thing I have ever done!” he cursed. “He is the worst!”

“It’s okay,” Minwoo patted the back. “You will get another chance.”

“I hope so.”

 

“Do you want to see the performance downstairs?” Hyesung interrogated Kangta, who lied in the bed. “I can spare you a seat if you want to.” he smiled at the man, who was slightly older.

Kangta shook his head. “While I was circling the resort, I saw a beautiful pasta restaurant. I am going to try it out,” he smiled widely. “Maybe afterwards?”

Hyesung found it hilarious how much Kangta loved pasta. It had been his go-to meal during university. He had become talented in some of the meals, though some of them seemed rather strange to Hyesung. “See you later,” Hyesung waved at his friend and exited the room.

It was some Spanish singer, who performed in the hotel. The show was free for everyone in the hotel, so Hyesung just showed his key and walked straight in. He felt underdressed compared to the people who had come outside the hotel. His oversized shirt and the ripped jeans were considered too relaxed compared to the fancy clothes the natives wore. Hyesung sat down at the very corner and ordered a drink to fit the occasion – wine.

“Oh, hi,” Hyesung recognised that voice. He rolled his eyes when Eric appeared from nowhere. “Alone again?” he spoke.

“Yeah, Kangta went to a pasta restaurant instead,” Hyesung answered, looking at the other men with the familiar one. “Can you believe him? I had planned this just for him and he abandoned me like this,” he chuckled. “Well, at least he is having fun.”

“Did he tell where this pasta restaurant is?” This Eric guy was asking awfully lot of questions. “My friend Dongwan loves weird food.” he added almost too quickly, as if he could read Hyesung’s thoughts.

“No,” Hyesung replied. “He didn’t tell me.” his wine was brought to the table.

“Oh, okay,” Eric understood. “I hope you enjoy the performance.”

The slender man hummed. “Likewise.”

Eric walked away with his friends, and Hyesung wished he wouldn’t see the man again. At least the music was great and gave Hyesung the right mood. He was leaning to his arm, almost falling asleep, when Kangta surprised him. “Hi!” He blinked his eyes. “What are you doing in here?” he questioned.

“The restaurant wasn’t open yet,” Kangta sat down. “Is this for me?” he grabbed a glass of wine that had been brought to the table. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nothing at all,” Hyesung smiled.

 

 

Dongwan was right. Kangta had to come to the hotel breakfast. He had to be there. There was no other way. He had to be there. He couldn’t start the day without having breakfast. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Eric looked around eagerly, while collecting all kinds of foods on his plate.

Andy and Junjin kept laughing at whatever they had watched the previous night and Dongwan and Minwoo talked, occasionally laughing with Junjin and Andy. Eric had not slept. He had waited for his neighbours to finally return. But because of aggressive waiting, he ended up closing his eyes for too long. Dongwan and Minwoo found a free table at the very back of the restaurant. Andy and Junjin took their seats, while Eric was still looking around.

“You would have seen him already if he was here,” Minwoo said.

“Yeah, hyung, sit down and have some breakfast.” Junjin chimed. “It will make you strong.”

Eric sat down between the two couples, and started eating. Then he saw Hyesung, and jumped up. “I’ll be right back,” he spoke and walked back to the buffet. Hyesung was collecting fruits on his plate when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Morning,” Eric noticed the annoyed look on the other man’s face. “Where is—”

“Kangta?” Hyesung retorted. “He ate early and went for a walk.” Eric felt like he had the worst luck in the whole world. God wasn’t allowing him to meet the love of his life. Everything had to happen through the Devil. Eric stared at Hyesung, not understanding why this kept happening to him.

“Ah,” the handsome man spoke. “What will you do today?”

“I don’t know,” Hyesung replied. “My friend talked about volleyball.”

“Volleyball?” Eric rubbed his chin. “Okay, thanks, it was nice seeing you,” he said.

“Yeah, whatever,” Hyesung muttered and walked past the man.

 

Hyesung found Kangta later at the beach. He was talking to someone but when he noticed Hyesung, he bade farewell to the guy in staff clothing and came to the younger guy. ”Who was that?” Hyesung asked.

“Oh, he was Jihoon. He and I met in high school.” Kangta explained. “He works here part-time.” he smiled. “What’s up?” He questioned the younger man. “Do you wanna go watch the game?”

“Hmm…” Hyesung pondered.

“Come on Syungie, men in tight shorts…shirtless.” Kangta knew exactly which strings to pull. “Pweeeease…” he pouted.

Hyesung sighed and accepted the offer. He didn’t mind watching naked and sweaty men fighting over a ball. Kangta was happy and linked his arm with his best friend as they walked toward the pitch.

Some people were already there.

Kangta found a very good seat. It was close enough for them to see the round buttocks of the men, but far enough so the ball wasn’t dangerously close to hitting them. Hyesung leaned to his arms and waited. “I’ll got get us something to drink,” Kangta announced and walked off, after Hyesung had hummed.

Someone whistled.

All the foreign looking men got ready.

Then the game started.

 

 Eric noticed Hyesung immediately. The slender man was at the lowest row. He was enjoying the match. The sun was shining, and it was burning hot. Eric couldn’t see Kangta anywhere though. Hyesung looked over his shoulder and then he saw Eric. He waved. Eric excused himself, Dongwan, Minwoo, Andy, and Junjin nodding understanding, and climbed down to where Hyesung was. “I thought Kangta was supposed to be in here?” he started.

“I did too,” Hyesung chuckled. “He went to get something to drink fifteen minutes ago,” he said, looking around.

Eric was angry that he had come here for nothing. He didn’t blame Hyesung about it though. “Well, enjoy the game then,” he walked back to his friends. “I’ll take off.” he said.

“Why? The game just started,” Andy whined.

“I came here to see Kangta. And he is not here,” Eric sighed. “You know…I will just…go to their room…tonight and ask him out. He has to sleep sometimes.” he planned. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Eric smiled and left.

 

After couple of hours Hyesung returned to the hotel. The sun had shone so brightly and hotly that he needed to rest for a while – in the dark. Kangta had texted him earlier that he had found another pasta restaurant that seemed even better than the first one. Hyesung didn’t care. Kangta was an adult, who could make his own decisions.

Hyesung woke up to loud knocks on the door. Kangta was back. He walked to the door, looking ugly and dirty, and opened it. It wasn’t Kangta. “Eric,” Hyesung frowned. “What the hell are you doing in here?” Conscious about his horrid looks, Hyesung tried to look at least decent in front of the man.

The look on Eric’s face told everything. He was tired. He was disappointed as if Hyesung wasn’t the one he wanted to see. “I give up,” he said, and snaked his hand behind Hyesung’s neck and kissed him. Hyesung sighed confused.

The first meeting with this man had not been the best. But bumping into him everywhere felt like a fucking destiny. Hyesung didn’t care. He had not had sex in a very long time. So, he wrapped his arms around Eric and kissed him back. He pulled him into the room, and closed the door. Eric took him to the closest bed, and put him down. Hyesung wrapped his legs around the waist and arched his neck, when Eric sucked on it, and ran his hand through the chest to the stomach. It then slipped underneath the shirt.

Hyesung moved closer to the headboard and grabbed a hold onto it, when Eric removed his pants and chucked them to the floor. Eric was vigorous, grabbing Hyesung’s wrists and holding them still as he pushed himself into the man. Hyesung bent his knees and held them up, eyes closed and mouth fully open.

The bed was creaking and whining. It was not used to such bouncing.

Hyesung pushed himself up and curled his long arms around the other man’s neck. He was slowly bouncing on the hard cock, while their lips were battling. Eric held his hips and helped him ride the dick gently. The lips detached when Hyesung heaved a long and wanton groan and stained the stomach with his seeds. Eric pulled out his limp cock and wiped it to the duvet.

Hyesung bit his bottom lip as he gazed into Eric’s eyes.

 

Eric had lost his hope when Hyesung had opened the door. He was going to leave the day after. Kangta had not been in the room, but Hyesung had. Eric had been so frustrated he gave up looking for Kangta. He had settled for the next best thing instead.

Hyesung was panting, his legs still around the taller man. Eric was watching him. He wanted more. He needed more to get rid of the anger. He wanted to use his frustration to Hyesung. He wanted to give him more. He wanted the thirst to die out. He wanted to use his anger for something else – like thrusting into that asshole again.

Several minutes went by.

“Again,” Eric muttered, trapping Hyesung underneath him. “Again,” he started kissing and biting the neck. Hyesung’s eyes rolled back and his back arched. “Hyesung, again,” Eric murmured.

“Okay,” Hyesung moaned and spread his legs.

Old cum was trickling down the thighs, but Eric didn’t notice them but just thrust his whole shaft through the soft walls. Hyesung groaned softly. His hands gripped the sheets underneath him as the pace hastened and Eric was bounding on him again. Hyesung felt the hard slams against his prostate. He bucked his hips along.

Eric was frowning.

Hyesung wanted to kiss him again.

He slowly rose to the shaking arms and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was slow and passionate.

The tongues met at the opening and then returned.

The bed was creaking even more.

Then Eric pushed Hyesung down, grabbed a hold on the wrists and lied on top of him. He stuffed the anus with his seeds and then pulled out. Hyesung’s arms rested above his head as he panted promptly. He was burning. Then he flashed an exhausted smile. “That was a surprise.” he chuckled. Eric wasn’t feeling angry anymore. He had calmed down. “It was a nice surprise,” Hyesung looked at the man on top of him and smiled.

Eric felt warmth in his chest, so he leaned in and closed the gap between them. Their lips moved hastily but tenderly, while Hyesung’s legs curled around the waist. He placed his hands behind the neck. Eric sighed. He was growing again. The erection wanted another round. The kiss sped up as soon as the cock slid in. Hyesung moaned.

“Hyesung ah,” Eric heard a voice coming from the foyer. “Hyesu—OMG!” Kangta walked to the scene.

Hyesung pushed Eric off him and wiped the sides of his lips – as if it worked. Eric sat on the bed, staring at Hyesung with twinkling, infatuated eyes. He was waiting. “Kangta ya, what are you doing in here?” Hyesung questioned.

Kangta was too stunned to speak.

“I…umm…wanted to tell…” he slurred his words. “I’ll tell you later,” he chuckled awkwardly and scurried out.

Hyesung sighed.

“Come here,” Eric murmured, grabbed the hand and pulled the slender man to the bed with him.

 

“And that is pretty much the story of how me and Hyesung met”, Eric spoke.

“Wait,” Hyesung lifted his hand up. “You wanted to sleep with Chilhyun?!” he yelled.

“Mm,” Eric hummed.

“MY BEST FRIEND AND THE BEST MAN IN OUR WEDDING!?” Hyesung yelled angrily, and stood up. “He stood right beside me, you, asshole!”

“Hyesungie, I don’t care about him.” Eric tried. “He has been dead to me for years.”

Hyesung scoffed. “As if I believed you,” he muttered and turned his back at the man, whilst his arms were crossed to his chest.

“Pilkyo ya,” Eric placed the hands onto the shoulders. “I love you,” he whispered. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it’d matter.” he confessed. “And…I thought I didn’t have to, because nothing happened.” Eric slowly started hugging the thin man. “Love…” he murmured. “I realised that night, after fucking you three times in a row, that…I can’t live without you.”

Hyesung was loosening up. His eyes went shut when Eric started kissing his shoulder. “Still…it’s my best friend and…”

“…and I won’t do anything. You are the sexier one anyways.” Eric said. “Now, turn around and show those beautiful eyes of yours,” Hyesung turned but very slowly. “Hyesung, I love you.”

“I love you too…” the younger man whispered. “But if your eyes even get lost in Kangta, I—” Eric shut him up with a kiss.

“Never,” Eric said. “Never.”


	7. (WANMIN) CAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at writing car sex - just heads up lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 TO ELEVATOR

Anyway, I got the idea from this gif  a long time ago, and it made me want to write this. 

 ****** 

 

 

Since it was the rainiest day in a long time, Dongwan used the opportunity to drive to work. Well, he wasn’t driving. His boss was a rich fella. It was important to him that everyone in the office was treated well, so he had given all his workers a chauffeur. Dongwan usually liked to walk to work, but he had lent his umbrella to his friend and had never gotten it back. So, he was driven to work instead.

 

Just as Dongwan thought the day could not become brighter, he saw Minwoo on the street. He had an umbrella, but Dongwan told his driver to stop. He did. Dongwan opened the door and called Minwoo by his name. Minwoo looked at him confused, but then flashed a smile when he saw who it was.

 

“Hi,” he greeted.

 

“Morning,” Dongwan answered. “Would you like to get in the car?” he interrogated.

 

Minwoo blinked his eyes, but jumped in after he folded his umbrella. Dongwan told the driver to drive again. “I haven’t seen you since—” Minwoo chuckled and nodded. “How’ve you been?” Dongwan asked.

 

“I’ve been fine,” Minwoo responded. “I spent the Christmas at my husband’s parents’ house.”

 

“They are still alive?” Dongwan was surprised. His boss was 70 years old. “I didn’t mean to be so rude. I apologise,” he said to Minwoo.

 

“It’s okay,” he smiled. “I get that reaction a lot.” he bowed his head down and twiddled his fingers.

 

Some parts of the hair were wet. The drops trickled down the neck and the sides of the head. Dongwan thought it looked pretty against Minwoo’s tanned skin. Minwoo’s lips pursed automatically and when he looked at Dongwan, they were shaped into a heart.

 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you,” Dongwan murmured suddenly.

 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you either…” Minwoo almost moaned, when he climbed to Dongwan’s lap and kissed him.

 

Dongwan ripped the buttons open and removed the shirt, rubbing his hands to the muscled stomach. Minwoo was in an amazing shape, but it aroused Dongwan how much the older man loved cock. Minwoo undid Dongwan’s pants and pulled out the dick. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and pumped it. Dongwan began to groan lowly, while his hands cupped the jaw gently. Their lips met hungrily. Minwoo pumped the cock until it was hard.

 

Dongwan put down his pants and kicked them off, and then proceeded to strip off the shirt. Minwoo helped him. He then stood on his knees and looked down, ushering his anus toward the tip of the cock. He shuddered when they came in contact. Dongwan bit Minwoo’s bottom lip and then pushed him down by the shoulders. Minwoo’s walls throbbed around the big dick. Dongwan was tiny but his dick wasn’t.

 

Minwoo threw his head back and bounced on the cock. His head kept slamming to the ceiling. There was going to be a bruise of some sort. Dongwan stared at the red nipple and took it in his mouth. It had looked so appetising. Minwoo moaned louder. His hands grasped around the neck. The driver was not paying attention, but occasionally he looked through the rear-view mirror only to see a zoomed-in picture of Minwoo’s full ass.

 

Dongwan’s hand gripped the soft ass cheek and spread it a little. Minwoo groaned softly into the hair. He was bouncing on Dongwan’s cock, his face buried into the hair, when the car halted, and the driver announced they were where they were supposed to be. Dongwan finished himself inside the ass. Minwoo kissed him once more, and then cleaned himself, before he exited the car. He didn’t forget to give a cute little air-kiss to the other short man.

 

Dongwan hurriedly got dressed in the car. Then he grabbed his bag, and then walked out like he had not just had sex with the trophy wife of his boss. He entered the office minutes after Minwoo. He saw him at the lobby, giving him a brief smirk – it was so subtle and brief that no one saw it -, and then stepped to the elevator. “Hold it, please,” Minwoo’s sing-a-song voice entered Dongwan’s ears. Dongwan held the doors open. “Morning, Kim Dongwan-sshi,” Minwoo greeted.

 

“Morning, Lee Minwoo-sshi.” Dongwan responded.

 

The elevator doors closed, and then Minwoo pushed Dongwan to the wall. Their kiss was romantic and slow. Minwoo pulled the shirt out of the pants and then yanked the pants down. He smirked, after biting his bottom lip, and fell to his knees. Dongwan gasped, “Oh My God”. Minwoo deep-throated the shaft and moaned, wrapping his hands around the base of the cock. He let out slutty sounds. Dongwan loved the vibrates on the shaft and the tip of the dick.

 

His sweaty hands glued to the wall and left handprints to it. Minwoo moved back and forth, the saliva pouring down his chin. The cock was drenched. Dongwan grunted and started bucking his hips, fucking Minwoo’s mouth. Minwoo’s moans turned high-pitched. The elevator was going higher and higher. Dongwan arched his back, and came into the mouth. Minwoo swallowed the load. The elevator bleeped. Before the doors opened, Minwoo stood up and bowed. “Work hard, Kim Dongwan-sshi,” he murmured and walked out.


	8. (JINDY) DARE

Junjin’s arm was wrapped around his girl while he sat in a circle with his other friends. Eric and Hyesung were there, Minwoo and Dongwan were there, Andy was there, and some others they had invited to this party.

“This is so childish!” Andy complained as he turned the bottle. “I don’t want to do any shit with any of you!” He claimed, slightly tipsy and looked at the bottle rolling.

The hyungs were watching the bottle too, anticipating who it would stop to, and when it started slowing down, everyone was holding their breaths. The girlfriend clung onto Junjin, arms crossed on his chest, and followed the bottle with her eyes as well. Eric had already come up with a great dare and when it stopped in front of Junjin, he smirked.

“You two, kiss,” he motioned with his hands.

“We do that all the time,” Andy said. “That’s not a dare.” he rose to his arms.

“No, _kiss._ Make out. With tongues,” Eric’s grimace was creeper.

It would not have been a problem but Junjin’s girlfriend was there, and she was not the smartest person in the room. Any other day Junjin would have kissed any of the hyungs and Andy with tongue, but not in front of his girlfriend. “Well? Are you going to make your tongues best friends or will you take a punishment?” Minwoo talked.

Andy was ready to take the punishment, but having to do a terrible punishment chosen by hyungs didn’t sound that tempting. After glancing at Junjin’s way, the maknae knew Junjin had made up his mind. And Andy knew what to do as well. “Oppa, aren’t you going to do it? I want to win the prize.” She said, pouting at her boyfriend.

Junjin did not look at her as he leaned in slowly, lips pursed, and waited that Andy did something. The hyungs were holding their breaths, excited over nothing, and watched how the maknae moved his butt on the floor and sat closer to Junjin. The girl wanted to win so bad she didn’t care about what the others were doing.

It was not a new thing for Junjin and Andy; they had once done this before after hyungs pressuring. Andy sat on his calves, knees touching Junjin’s, and put his hands onto the shoulders. The man let out a very quiet sigh (since no one heard it) and placed his hands onto Andy’s cheeks for starters. It started awkwardly, wet lips moving back and forth, nibbling what could be nibbled. Junjin should have eaten another piece of gum.

The kiss was broken by a short gazing into the eyes, and those eyes talked to Junjin. ‘Let’s just get to it…’ they told him. Junjin nodded, licked his lips once and leaned in again, this time lifting Andy onto his lap and holding him by the waist. The hyungs were gasping now; they had been waiting for this to happen. Andy parted his lips when Junjin poked his bottom lip with his tongue. The silky smooth piece of meat went into the mouth and teased the other tongue. Andy moaned louder than Junjin had moaned, and the others heard it. Eric let out a quiet ‘woo’ sound.

In the hyungs ears the sounds were loud; the saliva lapping and sloshing. Andy pressed his body against Junjin’s, arms around the neck and ate the mouth as well as he could. Junjin was being pretty furious. The girlfriend was certain her boyfriend would win with that kind of a kiss, but she didn’t know what it made the maknaeline feel.

The arms unlaced as the hands roamed through the chest. Junjin grabbed them and flung them to the side with his, as the fingers entwined. Once they retreated, the fingers slid away from one another and remained on the lap. Andy looked at Junjin. Junjin looked at Andy. “Okay! My turn!” Minwoo jumped happily and turned the bottle.

 

 

The party ended quite late. The members had passed out to the floor, Hyesung hugging Eric (don’t tell him!). Minwoo and Dongwan shared the small armchair. Andy had closed his eyes for a second. Junjin’s girlfriend was on the couch, soundly asleep. Andy opened his eyes when someone shook him awake. His eyes set to Junjin’s. The tall man lifted his finger up against his lips and whispered a silent ‘shhh’.

Andy blinked his eyes but sat up. He had a quizzical look on his face. When Junjin lifted his hand up, Andy grabbed it and stood up. The other maknae hadn’t said a word, but Andy knew what he wanted. He was dragged out of the living room, carefully stepping over the obstacles – hyungs. Junjin halted in front of his bedroom and turned to look at Andy. Andy gazed at him.

Then he pounced to Junjin, whose lips immediately glued to his. Andy’s arms were around the neck, his toes giving him more height. Junjin’s hands were on the lower back, gripping his shirt tightly as if he didn’t want to let go off Andy. Then they landed onto the bum. Andy slipped his hands to the chest and then began to remove Junjin’s shirt.

They were being quiet. Even their sighs were inaudible. The sounds they let out were normal breaths that occasionally turned faster.

Andy pulled the shirt off Junjin, breaking their kiss off, and then proceeded to undo the pants. Junjin couldn’t do anything while Andy was moving. He waited that his pants were in his ankles, and then he started undressing the other maknae. Andy lifted his arms up when the shirt was waved over his head. He smiled widely as his hair was now pointing adorably.

Junjin reclaimed the lips, and undid Andy’s pants slowly. The younger man jumped out of them, and then sunk into the kiss. His hands were drawing the lines of the muscles. Still in their boxers, they walked to the bedroom. They fell to the bed and then took off the underwear. They were fully naked. Their legs were entwined.

Andy moved his hand lower, lower, lower, until it was touching the cock. Junjin whimpered loudly for the first time. Andy massaged the dick until it was stirring. Then he moved back on the bed, and made himself ready. Junjin reached for a condom, putting it on himself, and positioned himself between Andy’s legs.

They stared into one another’s eyes, and then Junjin thrust in – very slowly. Andy bit his bottom lip, eyes closed, and kept his sweaty hands sternly on the shoulders. His nails were leaving marks on the skin. Junjin reclaimed the lips when he was fully in. Andy pressed his legs against his stomach and exhaled to the other mouth.

He whimpered when the tip touched his prostate. He murmured something, again, again, and Junjin commenced moving faster – not too fast though. Andy felt the warm waves go through his body to his toes, curling them after each orgasmic feeling. Junjin was sucking the neck while grinding slowly. Andy dared to moan a bit louder. The sighs were still only breaths. Only Junjin could hear them.

The hands touched on the pillow and so the fingers entwined. Junjin was now only moving his lower body. The cum was sloshing where they were united. Andy arched his back. It was in that position for several seconds, then he relaxed. Junjin felt the wetness on his stomach, and the throbs on his shaft, as he loosened up and the cock exploded in the condom.

Andy was panting and then he chuckled. His stomach was rising, going up and down. It looked fascinating. Junjin lied on top of the man, the used condom still around his limp dick. He smiled down when Andy set his eyes at him. Junjin leaned in and closed the gap between them. Andy’s hands were on his upper arms.

The kiss was slow and longing. When Junjin retreated from Andy, saliva followed the trail. Andy bit his bottom lip again and looked absolutely beautiful. They climbed off the bed and got dressed, acting like nothing had happened.

To this date, no one had any idea that something peculiar had happened between the maknaes. It was their dirty little secret.


	9. (RICSYUNG) GAME

”I have a suggestion,” Eric turned to look at Hyesung. “If you win, you can call me names for an hour.” he smirked.

“Call,” Hyesung agreed and turned back to the television. “And if you win?” He had memorised the keys on the controller. “What will you do if you win?” Hyesung asked.

“We shall see,” Eric responded. He either didn’t have any idea. Or he knew exactly what he wanted. “We have three tries each.”

Hyesung started the game, and they played until they were tied. “This is the game changer,” Hyesung spoke to the leader. “If you die, you are the loser.”

Eric nodded. They didn’t need words to express their agreement. Hyesung appreciated it since he rather didn’t say a word. They started a new game. They played. They played. They played. “SHIT!” Hyesung screamed and almost threw the controller to the ground. His character disappeared from the screen, while Eric’s remained in the game.

The leader played skilfully until he was defeated. “You’ve been practising.” Hyesung commented when Eric put down the controller. “So, what was your reward?” The main vocalist crossed the other leg over the other one and supported himself with the arms.

Eric stared at Hyesung and then leaned in. His lips landed onto Hyesung’s and smacked them wetly. Hyesung, who had not seen that coming, gasped. His eyes widened. He brought his hand onto his mouth. Eric was staring at him. His stare was intense. Hyesung’s heart was beating faster, occasionally skipping a beat. In no time, the heart was in the throat.

“I need to leave,” Hyesung sighed.

It was better that way. He didn’t know what to say. For the first time in a long time he was speechless. Eric didn’t say a word either. He just watched how Hyesung hurriedly took off. Hyesung felt the eyes on his back. But he didn’t look back. He couldn’t. His heart was covering any logical noise.

“I’ll call you,” Hyesung spit out as if it was a habit. “Wait…no…okay…I will just go.”

Hyesung halted at the doorway. Eric was still sitting on the couch. When he stood up, Hyesung turned around. Eric startled a little. Then Hyesung walked to him, stared him into his eyes, telling him something, before he smacked their lips together again. His hands were on Eric’s collar, where he had pulled him closer.

Hyesung was so good that Eric froze. After a little bit of nibbling, Eric took the lead and showed Hyesung how to make out. It was hot. Moans erupted here and there. Hyesung was pinned to the wall, his jacket was shoved to the ground, and the belt that kept his pants up was swiftly unbuckled. Hyesung moaned into Eric’s ear. Eric was now sucking his earlobe, then the soft neck.

The big hand cupped the ass, and from there it moved to the thin thigh and raised it up to the waist. Hyesung sighed. The years of taekwondo paid up as he ripped Eric’s grey sweater off. Though almost in his 40s, Eric’s body was out of this world. Hyesung rubbed his hands through the muscles whilst Eric searched for the lips.

The feet jumped out of the jeans, and once Eric was naked, Hyesung pounced onto Eric, curling his long legs around the waist. Eric carried him to the bedroom, where the bed had not been made. It was so Eric, Hyesung thought as the leader chucked him to the mattress and climbed onto the main vocalist. Hyesung’s legs were spread expectantly.

Eric licked his two fingers – which look very wide – and shoved them into the younger man after fondling the anus softly. Hyesung whimpered. It was not his first time with a man, but it was a first time in a while. Eric moved his fingers, scissoring the anus. He didn’t speak. His eyes were serious but passionate and warm.

Hyesung was squirming.

“Eric ah,” he moaned. “I’ll cum…”

Eric removed the fingers and wrapped the hand around his shaft. He was hard, the pre-cum was trickling down his shaft to the hairy balls. Hyesung was licking his lips. He couldn’t wait to get that cock in him. He didn’t dare to say it out loud, but he was certain that Eric knew exactly what he was thinking.

Hyesung found a condom and slid it over the delicious dick, keeping the eye contact with the older man. Then Eric grabbed the wrists, flung Hyesung back down to his back, and rammed in him like an angry bull. Hyesung screamed lustfully. His voice echoed in his ears, making him very embarrassed about himself. Eric rolled his leaking, condom-covered cock in the anus, rubbing the prostate after each motion.

Hyesung released himself like a volcano onto Eric’s chest. He collapsed to his back and panted, while Eric still had to finish himself off. It took about a second and Eric had cum. He unwrapped the nasty condom off his cock and threw it to the floor. He then covered Hyesung’s shivery body with his warm one.

Hyesung’s eyelids were so heavy he just wanted to fall asleep.

Eric gave him one last kiss, and then tucked him in.

Hyesung fell asleep immediately.


	10. (WANMIN) MUSEUM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think the title is kinda misleading, but like...it was just something meaningful so why the hell not?

“Dongwan’s here,” Eric announced as he put the phone back in his pocket. “He’s just gonna change.”

Minwoo noticed how everyone was staring at him. “So? Why would I care?” he responded and started to stretch. It had been months since he had Dongwan had broken up. He could still feel the gazes at the back of his head. “I am being serious. I moved on and so did he. You need to move on too.” Minwoo spoke.

Before even finishing his sentence, Dongwan stepped to the room. “Sorry I’m late. The train was packed.” he talked as he put down his precious bag.

“Well, you’re here now,” Minwoo commented and turned to the others. “We should start from Wild Eyes. Get the chairs.” The other members collected the chairs and placed them to the V-shape they were always at.

Then they started practicing.

 

It was a time for a break. Minwoo and Junjin were chatting with the dancers whether they should include Brand New to the set of songs they had to practice or if they should just move on and get to T.O.P already. While they were talking about that, Andy, Eric, Hyesung and Dongwan were sitting on the floor and playing.

“How was your date yesterday, hyung?” Andy asked.

Hyesung and Eric glanced at each other, then Minwoo and then turned their gazes back to Dongwan. “It was great. Thanks for introducing your friend to me, Andy,” Dongwan smiled widely, the famous wrinkles surrounding his eyes. “We are planning to meet again.”

“Oh, you are already dating?” Eric asked.

“You sound surprised,” Dongwan noticed. “Is it surprising?”

“No, I was just…” Eric didn’t know what to say. “I just thought you and Minwoo would get back together.” It sounded like a little kid talking to his divorced parents.

Hyesung and Andy looked at the leader and when Dongwan noticed the looks on his fellow members’ faces, he snorted. “Me and Minwoo are over. We moved on. It was wonderful as long as it lasted, but I am finally trying dating again.” he explained. “I know you want me and Minwoo to be together again, but let it go. Me and Minwoo will not happen again.”

Eric, Hyesung and Andy sighed. “We’re sorry,” Hyesung apologised for the other two, who didn’t agree with the main vocalist. Honestly, Hyesung didn’t feel like apologising either, but they didn’t need angry members right now. “So, what will you do with Andy’s friend?” Hyesung questioned to switch the topic from Minwoo to something that didn’t make Dongwan annoyed.

“Well, I don’t know yet. But if you have ideas, I’ll gladly hear them out.” Dongwan laughed. “What kind of things does your friend like, Andy ya?”

“What friend?” Junjin interrogated, wrapping his arm around the maknae, as he was the closest to him. They were done speaking with the dancers. Minwoo sat between Hyesung and Junjin and reached for a bottle of water.

“Oh, umm, Andy introduced someone to Dongwan,” Eric explained. He figured it was better for Minwoo to hear it from him than from Dongwan. “And we are trying to come up with ideas where Dongwan could take him.”

Minwoo was silent. But it could have just been that he was in his thoughts. He was very serious when he thought about music. And this was his forte. He was the choreographer, so he was probably thinking about something new to add to the same old. Junjin glanced at Minwoo and then at the others, as if asking if they were serious.

“Have you come up with any ideas?” He asked when he realised that they were very serious.

“Not yet,” Hyesung mumbled. “Do you have any ideas?”

Junjin shook his head and then shifted his head at Minwoo. “What about you hyung?”

Everyone was silent as Minwoo looked at the other maknae. “Dongwan should take him to a museum. It will blow his mind how much he knows about stuff. His eyes twinkle when he gets excited.” The dancer responded. Then he stood up. “We should continue.” he said and walked off.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Andy broke the silence. “Let’s do as hyung says. We don’t want him to be angry, do we?” And so, he as well stood up.

 

 

One by one the members and the dancers left, until there was only Minwoo at the practice room. It was already dark, and late, but he didn’t have anywhere to be, so he was taking his time. As he was packing his bag, someone entered the room. It was Dongwan.

“I forgot my bandage,” The younger man explained.

“Oh, good thing you remembered it,” Minwoo answered, flashing a small smile.

“Well, I’m gonna leave. Good night, Minwoo ya,” Dongwan spoke and walked to the door. Then he halted. Minwoo was biting his cheeks, when Dongwan turned around and looked at him. “Why did you suggest a museum?”

Minwoo tilted his head, eyes staring deeply into Dongwan’s. His hands rested on his waist, emphasising how much smaller it was underneath the big shirt. “I already said it earlier. He will be blown away how smart you are.” Minwoo replied. “And when you get to talk about some bone for minutes, your eyes do twinkle from excitement.” he threw the last piece of clothing into the bag and then threw the strap over his shoulder. “Good night, Dongwan,” Minwoo said and walked past the other man.

Dongwan grabbed Minwoo by the arm and forced him to stop. The older man looked over his shoulder at the man and raised an eyebrow. “I want to go home, Dongwan,” Minwoo freed his own arm from the grip.

“You know what that museum means to me,” Dongwan stated. Minwoo had no expression on his face, he was staring at Dongwan, saying nothing. “You know it means a lot to me because of us.”

“There is no us,” Minwoo mumbled. “We have moved on. You are supposed to move on and not dwell in the past.” His eyes became tiny and not because he was smiling.

Dongwan rolled his eyes and said, “You are still part of my past.”

“I don’t want to be part of your past,” Minwoo retorted. “I have moved on. We broke up. We are just individual people. We are just me and you. And that’s how it will be.” He didn’t have to raise his voice to sound angry. “That library means nothing to me.”

Dongwan pinned Minwoo to the wall.

He didn’t say anything.

He was breathing heavily, eyebrows over his eyes.

Minwoo was staring at him, as angry.

Then Dongwan kissed the main dancer.

Both of his arms were securing either side of the head.

Dongwan retreated, angry frown between his eyebrows. He was still panting, warm puffs of air brushing Minwoo’s upper lip. Then his hands landed to the collar and pulled the face down. The lips fought eagerly, preparing them for the moist tongues. Minwoo let out a sigh when Dongwan’s did a false start.

The baggy shirt couldn’t restrain the hands that slid underneath it and found the stomach and shortly the nipples as well. Then it was taken off Minwoo, whose lips detached from Dongwan’s for a fraction of a second. Dongwan didn’t reclaim the lips but found the soft neck and bit the skin until there was some sort of mark indicating who the main dancer belonged to.

Minwoo removed the ugly shirt off the other man and began to fumble the muscles that a God had drawn onto the stomach. Dongwan was making his way to the pants, and in a swift motion, they were down at Minwoo’s ankles.

Dongwan’s shirt was discarded to the floor next to the jeans, and in a blink of an eye, they lied on the floor. Minwoo’s legs were bent by the knees as Dongwan positioned himself between them. His cock was hard in the jeans he was still wearing. Minwoo bit his bottom lip and cupped the bulge that was leaking.

“Take it off…” he whimpered.

Dongwan obeyed, and he took the jeans off.

One grind and Dongwan was in the anus that had screamed for attention.

Minwoo moaned passionately as he bucked his hips to get the cock deeper into him. Dongwan slammed the prostate with each thrust, so it ended too fast. Minwoo’s cum spread to the stomach beautifully while Dongwan’s remained inside the older man. The younger man pulled his cock out slowly and wiped the cum to the shirt he had worn earlier. Minwoo stayed on the floor and panted fast.

“This was…just like in the museum.” he moaned.

Dongwan looked down at the main dancer. “You are so fucking beautiful. Did you know that?” he mumbled. “I want to take a photo of you.”

Minwoo bit his bottom lip yet again, when Dongwan fished out his phone and grabbed a several photos of the nude man. Once he was content with the number of photos, Dongwan crouched down and lifted Minwoo’s chin up and closer to him.

“I don’t like moving on.” he murmured.

“Neither do I…” Minwoo whispered.

Their lips met in one last kiss before they really had to leave.


	11. (JINDY) SWEATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kangta is in this story

Andy dialled Junjin’s code and walked into the apartment. Junjin had some things for the party they were going to hold so Andy had come and pick them up. An odd pair of shoes lied in the doorway, as Andy slipped his feet to the slippers the said man had purchased for him whenever he came over. Andy called Junjin’s name, but he didn’t receive an answer.

Junjin had told that the things were in a box in the bedroom, so Andy walked there. He opened the door and…froze to his spot and let his heart skip a beat. Kangta was lying in Junjin’s bed. And! He was wearing a shirt Andy had given to Junjin on his birthday. The singer noticed the maknae of Shinhwa at the door and sat up immediately.

“Oh, Andy,” Kangta said. “How’re you doing?”

Andy gritted his teeth, and just stormed out enraged. That was so rude! He thought. Kangta was wearing a shirt Andy had given to Junjin! It was an expensive shirt that Andy had had to buy from online shop and wait for months to receive. As Andy waited the elevator, the rage had reached to his toes. He was gritting his teeth. Junjin had given that valuable shirt for Kangta to wear?! Well, Andy was going to let the man hear about this later.

Junjin stepped out of the bathroom, towel hanging around his waist, and walked to the bed. “That shirt looks good on you, but…make sure you return it. Andy gave it to me and it’s pretty special to me.” he chuckled.

“Talking about Andy,” Kangta stood up. “He came over.”

“Oh?” Junjin smiled brightly. “Where did he go?”

“Well, he came to the bedroom and saw me and then stormed out like a flash.” Kangta imitated it.

Junjin stared at the empty doorway. “Oh,” he then said.

“Well, anyways,” Kangta rubbed his hands together. “Thanks for letting me stay. And…sorry for vomiting to your carpet and making you wash my shirt.”

Junjin shoved his hand. “It’s okay hyung. You introduced me to SM. It’s all good.” he chuckled. “Hey, could you take the trash out when you leave?”

“I’d love to,” Kangta pinched Junjin’s cheek, treating him like the little brother he was to him, and walked off with the trash bags.

Junjin sat down to the bed, and got dressed, while thinking…why on earth did Andy storm off?

 

 

Andy stared out of the window, while the cigarette hung from his lip. Junjin probably thought Kangta looked sexy in that shirt that’s why he had given it to him. Andy would have looked like a fat, disgusting whale in it. It emphasised Kangta’s tanned and thin thighs, while they would have made Andy’s look like two fat chocolate bars hanging from even fatter body.

Andy scoffed and threw the cigarette out of the window. If this is what Junjin wanted, then Andy was gonna show him that he was not the one to mess with. Determined, Andy packed his bag and walked to the dance practice.

After hours of dancing and kicking and pushing and making Junjin fall, Andy sat on the floor and drank the remains of his water bottle. “So, Andy, how are you doing?” Hyesung sat next to the maknae and opened his bottle too.

“I saw Kangta hyung in Junjin’s bed.” Andy revealed. “They are doing it.”

Hyesung almost choked to his water.

“I don’t think they are doing it,” he assured.

“He was in Junjin’s bed.” Andy responded. “Junjin doesn’t let anyone sleep in his bed.”

Hyesung pouted. “I’ve slept in his bed…numerous times.” Andy glared at him. “Yeah…every time I get too drunk to go home, he lets me stay the night. And then in the morning we eat breakfast.”

“He doesn’t let me sleep in his bed.” Andy said while pursing his lips adorably. “He calls me a taxi and tells me to go home.”

“Hm…interesting,” Hyesung mumbled half-heartedly.

Junjin placed the towel on his shoulders and then walked to the two guys sitting on the floor. “Andy, what’s the matter with you? You kept pushing and kicking me.” He complained angrily to the maknae.

“I was not,” Andy argued back. “You are just clumsy.” he grabbed his bag and was about to leave, when Junjin grabbed his wrist and turned him forcefully around. Andy’s stomach turned a little bit, because Junjin managed to move him so easily. He was so strong.

“Is this because of Kangta hyung?” Junjin interrogated.

Andy scoffed.

“No,” he said. “You can shag whoever you like,” he then shoved the hand off. “See you at the party.”

“Andy,” Junjin called the younger man’s name. “You still need to pick up the party stuff!” he yelled at the shadow of the maknae, who raised his middle finger to the air.

 

 

Later that day, Junjin’s doorbell rang. He strode to the door from his living room in two steps and unlocked the door for his guest. “I came to get the party stuff,” Andy announced, walking into the house, nudging Junjin a little to the shoulder. “I take the stuff and leave.” he walked to the bedroom, putting a hand on his eyes. “Kangta hyung, if you’re here, get under covers or something~” Andy sang.

“Andy,” Junjin said calmly. “There is no one there.”

Andy peeked through his fingers and like Junjin had said, no one was there. Andy felt relieved. He wanted to exhale happily, as he grabbed the box. When the maknae was at the main door, putting the shoes back on, Junjin cleared his throat.

“Andy, I’m not…sleeping with Kangta hyung. That’s icky.” he explained.

“Sure,” Andy commented.

“No, really. We are just friends and he spent the night at my apartment.” Junjin stated. “And that’s the only thing that happened.”

Andy felt like crying. He put the box down and turned, letting his lower lip quiver as he spoke, “He wore the shirt I gave to you and he looked really sexy in it. You can’t tell me that you didn’t like seeing him in that. You aren’t doing anything wrong if you find him attractive.” Junjin stared at him. “I want to just know…”

“Yes?”

Andy sniffed.

“Are we not close enough?” Junjin tilted his head. “You let Hyesung hyung sleep in your bed. You let Kangta hyung sleep in your bed, but I’m not even allowed to stay over when I’ve been drinking. You call me a taxi as soon as you can and send me home.” Andy had tears in his eyes, but he wasn’t crying. “I’m not even allowed to touch your shirts or wear them to be comfortable, yet you give shirts that I give you to others. I don’t like it that someone as sexy and beautiful as Kangta hyung is wearing my shirt. Do you know how it makes me feel? Am I not sexy?”

“Hold on,” Junjin was so confused. “I don’t let you sleep in my bed because I wouldn’t be able to contain my urge to have you. I wouldn’t be able to hold myself. I would give in to my urges if you even slept in my living room.” Andy stared at the man. “I don’t think Kangta is sexy. And I regret giving my favourite shirt to him, because now I cannot see you wearing it.” Junjin continued, “Ah, which reminds me. I don’t let you wear my shirts because just the thought of you in my shirt makes me hot.” Andy blushed so furiously even his ears were red. “Happy now?” Andy swallowed, and nodded slowly. “Take the box and get the hell out of here.”

The maknae listened, happily. He needed some time to let this sink in. He was warm, very warm. His cheeks were burning hot and so were his ears. He had difficulties walking home, when he realised that he had come by car. Andy walked back to Junjin’s apartment building and climbed to his car. He was so warm. So…fucking…warm.

 

 

“Ah, Andy, I couldn’t catch Chungjae through his phone, so could you give him this shirt,” Kangta was visiting Shinhwa Company. “He told me he wanted it back as soon as possible so I washed it and all that.” he giggled. “Anyways, see you later.” the singer walked off and left Andy alone with the bag where the shirt waited.

It was like a sign from God.

 

 

The party was a success. Guests were incredibly delighted and left with smiles on their faces. Andy was cleaning the trash into bags, the hyungs helping him out. “I will go change to something more comfortable.” Andy spoke, and skipped to his room quickly.

Eric and Hyesung left after a while, and Minwoo and Dongwan followed them, other one almost falling asleep when walking out of the apartment. They would have wanted to stay for the night, but Andy only had one bedroom and one guest bed.

Junjin was collecting sticky cans from the floor, when Andy came back from changing. He stood at the doorway, waiting that Junjin noticed him. And when he did, he dropped the trash bag and his jaw. Andy wore the shirt he had given to Junjin. The long-sleeved, navy blue, sweater was on Andy. It reached to his thighs that were innocently white and almost as thin as Kangta’s. The hands were inside the long sleeves. The legs looked short, which made Andy look even smaller. His hair was messy, and the collarbones peeked under the open neck teasingly.

“Oh…fuck.” Junjin gasped lowly.

“Did everyone leave already?” Andy looked around.

“Yeah…fuck…” Junjin mumbled.

Andy could see what he was doing to poor Park Chungjae. He almost felt embarrassed by what he was doing. “Oh, god…” Andy covered his face. “I don’t know what I’m doing…I’ll go change back,” He was walking to the bedroom, when Junjin turned him around swiftly and pinned him to the wall.

Andy’s chest was rising in sync with the way he was breathing. He was staring deeply into Junjin’s eyes before he pounced to him and their mouths met in a furious battle. Junjin’s hands immediately found their way under the shirt, and they were touching the thin and white thighs. Andy sighed into the mouth. “You aren’t wearing any underwear…” Junjin mumbled suddenly. Andy flushed furiously. “Fuck…” Junjin grabbed the thighs and wrapped them around his waist, chuckling at Andy’s sudden yelp.

His mouth found the exposed collarbones and gave them soft kisses, before he moved to the soft neck and sucked it. Andy found the zipper of the jeans and unzipped them, helping Junjin to remove them just enough. He was throbbing. He had not throbbed before. He had not throbbed because of a member before.

Junjin’s tight underwear emphasised how hard he was. Andy moaned, “Fuck me…” he found it embarrassing, but Junjin’s cock throbbed in his eyes when he said it. “Fuck me…god…fuck me already,” Andy pleaded.

And Junjin thrust in him.

They did it.

Against the wall.

Against the cold wall.

Andy’s legs wrapped around Junjin’s thin but strong waist.

They did it.

Andy came loudly, screaming ‘Jinnie’ loud enough for anyone in the building to hear it. He fell from the exhausted arms to the floor and panted there while looking up at Junjin who had to lean to the wall. It was only their fervent panting that could be heard. Nothing else. Cum trickled down Andy’s thighs when he finally stood up to the weak legs.

Junjin was sweating.

He always sweated.

But Andy didn’t know he would sweat after sex.

The maknae grabbed the hand and pulled Junjin to his bedroom. The door closed behind them and only sounds of incredible passion filled the ears of the residents.


	12. (RICSYUNG) NEIGHBOURS

_“Gomdori, come on,” Eric urged the dog, as he was half running out of the building._

_The puppy followed him quickly, tongue out of the mouth, and ran beside the tall and big man. A huge truck stood in front of the yard. A couple was making out in front of it while several people were emptying the vehicle. “Shit!” Eric halted. “I forgot my phone.” he fumbled his pockets. He looked around couple of times and then went to the couple that was making out. “Excuse me,” he tapped the blond man’s shoulder._

_“Yes?” the other man responded, clinging onto the blond man._

_“Could you look after my dog while I get something from my apartment?” Eric pointed over his shoulder at the apartment building. “I will be fast.” He forced the slender man to take the leash that he was gripping hard._

_Gomdori growled at the slender man and his boyfriend. The blond man looked at the dog in disgust and held him as far away as possible. When Eric came back, Gomdori stepped near the newcomer, and peed on his expensive looking shoes. Eric halted and gasped. The man screamed and threw the leash down._

_“That rat peed on me!” he screamed. “Did you hear, hyung, the rat peed on me!!”_

_Eric strode to the couple and grabbed the leash. He scolded Gomdori for his behaviour – he never behaved like that! – and bowed to the couple, sincerely apologising. While the other man would have let it go, the other one was screaming. “This is outrageous!” the man yelled, arousing outsiders’ attention._

_Eric apologised continually, bowing as deeply as he could. “Just let it go, jagiya,” the blond man whispered. “He apologised already.” Eric stared into the eyes of the blond man, who had curled his arm around the slender and thin man. “Sorry, I just moved in here.” he said suddenly. “I’m Shin Hyesung.”_

_“Oh, so we will be neighbour’s?” Eric wasn’t supposed to sound so rude, but he didn’t want to see the neighbour whenever they had neighbourhood parties. “Great.” he muttered while Gomdori was growling. “Anyways, I am Mun Junghyuk. Friends call me Eric.”_

_“Eric?” Hyesung asked._

_“It’s a long story,” Eric chuckled._

_“Hyung, stop talking to him! His rat peed on me!” the young man whined._

_Hyesung glanced at Eric, flashed a smile and bowed. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Eric smiled back._

_“It’s nothing.” he replied._

Eric opened the box of kimchi and inhaled the sour smelled deeply. He took the chopsticks and lifted chunks to the small plate next to the box. Someone downstairs was listening to music loudly. It didn’t bother Eric. He loved to know what his neighbours were doing – unless it was something related to sex. It was interesting to hear what kind of music they listened to.

Eric noticed that he was humming along to some old pop song. It was embarrassing enough, but when he started moving his hips to the beat and dance a little bit, he cleared his throat and looked around, fearing he wasn’t alone.

He was alone.

He was always alone.

The music played at the background while he was eating too. The songs changed million times and some Eric had not even heard. The resident had a great sense of taste in music, Eric had to admit it. He was more into some more upbeat songs, and hiphop, but it did not stop him from enjoying some cheesy love songs as well.

When he had finished the bowls of food, he cleaned everything up, and prepared a little Tupperware of leftovers. He filled it with meats, rice, kimchi and other things he could find, and couldn’t eat, and then grabbed a paper from the fridge. Eric wrote a short message and put the Tupperware in a bag. “I’ll be back,” he said to the dog barking at the door.

Eric almost ran the stairs down. He had been in the gym earlier that day, so he was still wearing the lively clothes from before. He sought the right apartment and when he heard the familiar tunes, he took a deep breath. He placed the Tupperware to the floor, cleared his throat and rang the doorbell. When the music stopped playing, Eric ran as fast as he could behind a wall. He heard the door opening.

“What is that?” The surprisingly husky voice entered Eric’s ears. It felt familiar, the voice.

The man looked around, grabbed the box and the letter and entered the apartment again. Eric exhaled and ran back upstairs.

_The car lights flickered when Eric clicked the button in his car keys. He threw his bag at the front seat and was about to get inside when he saw the new resident getting into his car. “Oh, morning,” he greeted happily._

_“Oh, morning, Eric-sshi,” Hyesung seemed like he had barely slept._

_“Where is your delightful boyfriend?” Eric questioned sarcastically. “Haven’t seen him in a while.”_

_“He is in Busan, meeting family.” Hyesung answered. “He will be back this weekend.”_

_“Great…” Eric whispered, arms crossed to his chest. “So, where are you going?” he nodded toward the car that waited next to his._

_“Oh, umm…work,” Hyesung explained. “I stayed up the whole night, freaking out about a presentation.” he said. “I’m not good at speaking, you see. Eloquence is not my thing.” he chuckled._

_“I get you,” Eric agreed. “I am not good at speaking either. I always let someone else do it for me. It’s the worst with my family. Everyone asks questions and I need to reply.” Hyesung kept laughing. Then he looked at his watch and gasped._

_“I need to go!” he screamed. “It was nice chatting with you! Bye, Eric-sshi!”_

_“Bye,” Eric waved when the fancy car drove off._

The man had purchased a new album. It had played on loop since the morning. Eric knew the tracks 2 and 6 by heart already. He hummed along when they started and danced around his apartment, gripping a bottle of beer. He had a normal bachelor night again, with the adorable dog Gomdori, who had taken his spot on the sofa again.

Eric chuckled and slumped down to the armchair. Gomdori was the alpha in the house. He chose and Eric followed along.

The television was muted, so Eric could hear the music. The genre of the music was more upbeat this time and it was mostly songs sung by a man. Eric did not recognise that voice, but it was beautiful. Strangely, he hoped that the voice belonged to the man downstairs. Most likely, it didn’t. “Isn’t it beautiful, Gomdori?” Eric asked the dog.

The dog stared at the man. He had heard his name. It possibly meant food. Eric threw his head back and tapped his hand to the armrest. The foot drummed to the beat. Gomdori bowed his head down after realising that he was not going to get any food. “It’s Chungjae,” Eric said suddenly, when his phone bleeped on the table. “My package came.” he told Gomdori, as if the dog could answer back (or even cared). “I’ll be right back.”

Eric slipped his feet to the shoes, grabbed the phone from the table and unlocked the door. Gomdori had not followed him but rested comfortably on the soft pillow that Eric’s mother had bought to make the apartment look more colourful. The man walked down the stairs, all the way down, and greeted the young lad.

“Here is your package hyung,” Chungjae said. “It’s heavy. What’s in it?”

Eric chuckled.

“Nothing important,” he shoved it under his arm and started digging money. “How much is it?”

“5000Won.” Chungjae reached his hand. “Plus, tip…” he murmured.

Eric snorted and added extra to the fine. “Buy Junwoo something pretty.” he said.

“Me and Junwoo broke up.” Chungjae responded fast. “Thanks anyways, enjoy your package.” he waved and walked off.

Eric made sure that the boy exited the apartment building safely and then turned around. “Oh, I didn’t see you there.” he greeted a man in pyjama pants and a hoodie. “You startled me,” Eric laughed and walked past the man. “Have a great evening.” he wished.

“You too…” the man answered.

Eric was climbing up the stairs when he suddenly met Hyesung. “Hi,” the older man greeted, studying the man from head to toe. Hyesung wore fitting jeans, but his shirts were always too big. He smiled at Eric and greeted him back. “How did the presentation go?” Eric interrogated.

“It went well,” Hyesung answered. “Thanks for asking.”

Eric nodded.

“Where are you going now?” he noticed that Hyesung looked nicer than usual.

“I have a date,” Hyesung responded. “Oh! I gotta go! Bye!”

Eric stared at the receding back, a smile slowly appearing to his face. When he returned home and greeted Gomdori, he suddenly realised that the music was gone.

 

The songs that night weren’t upbeat love songs anymore. They were sad ballads. The same five songs, on loop. Eric felt ache in his chest. He felt sad and upset. The songs he usually heard made him happy, but these had an opposite effect. They confused him. Gomdori rested on Eric’s lap and slept. Eric couldn’t be as relaxed.

“Do you think something is wrong?” He asked the dog.

Gomdori continued sleeping. When Eric stood up, the dog jumped down frightened and ran somewhere. Eric went to the shelf in the corner and started touching his collection. He read through dozens of albums, before he found the one he was looking for. “I’ll be right back, Gom ah,” Eric promised and ran downstairs.

He rang the doorbell and waited that the door was opened. Heavy steps approached him and soon the door was open. Eric stared at the red and swollen eyes of Shin Hyesung, the neighbour, who had moved there few months after him. His lips were dark and the tears had removed every trace of makeup that could cover that part. Eric stared at him. Hyesung stared at him, tears still flowing down. “Yes…?” he interrogated. “Is my music loud?” he continued.

Eric couldn’t speak.

He reached his hand and passed the man a CD.

“This will make you feel better,” Eric mumbled and ran back upstairs immediately.

As soon as he had closed the door, the sad music downstairs ended. Eric halted to the doorway. A smile appeared to his face when he could hear the familiar tunes in his ears. Gomdori recognised them too. Eric leaned to the door, eyes closed, and listened. The songs had no lyrics, because Eric couldn’t sing, but they sounded perfect.

Then his doorbell rang.

Gomdori barked.

Eric jumped.

The doorbell rang again.

Eric opened the door.

Shin Hyesung stared at him under the big hoodie. “Here,” he passed a CD to Eric. Eric took the CD and then looked at Hyesung again. Hyesung smiled, squinting his swollen eyes, and walked off. Eric glanced at Gomdori and then turned the album to see scribbles. It was bad handwriting, but he could read the most of it.

“Should we see what’s in it?” Eric interrogated the dog, who barked lightly.

The machine inhaled the CD and the tunes of a piano Eric had previously found boring now brought chills down his back. Gomdori had never seemed so calm in his life. He lied beside Eric’s foot and listened to the song as well.

“I should go downstairs, right?” the man asked the dog. Gomdori couldn’t speak, but his eyes were smarter than any human’s. “That’s what I thought,” Eric commented and left.

He knocked Hyesung’s door. And when the door opened, and Hyesung greeted him with a confused yes, Eric butted their lips together. Hyesung was wide-eyed. His hands were on Eric’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin. At first it seemed like Hyesung didn’t want it, but when the hold on the shoulders loosened and the other hand went to the hair, Eric knew he had done the right thing.

It was a passionate kiss.

Eric pushed Hyesung from wall to wall, trying to remove any clothing that was making touching the tanned skin impossible. The man was moaning into the mouth, ripping off the shirt of the man from upstairs. Their lips detached when they got to the bedroom and they wrestled the clothes off in the bed. Once they were naked, Eric didn’t hesitate.

He thrust his hard cock through the walls of the other man. Hyesung arched his back and sighed lewdly. The music blasted in the apartment, but it didn’t stop them. Eric clasped his hands around the tiny waist and began to ram into Hyesung faster and faster. His hips rolled around, the tip of his dick smashing Hyesung’s prostate. Few minutes later, Hyesung was chanting the name of his neighbour, hands clasping around the strong arms, nails digging to the skin. He came. Eric looked down at the man, who was shaking and twitching, and released himself inside Hyesung.

After lying in silence, the music still blasting at the background, Eric finally encouraged himself to speak up. “What happened…between you and your boyfriend?” he stroked Hyesung’s cheek.

“I dumped him,” Hyesung admitted. “Because I have feelings for someone else.” The way he shyly turned his eyes at Eric was enough to him to lean in and kiss the thin lips. “I know I’m doing this fast and all that, but…” Eric placed his finger onto the lips.

“I love fast,” he whispered.

Hyesung smiled.

It was the beginning of something very beautiful.


	13. (WANMIN) FINE

The adrenaline was working the body. He was panting. His heart was racing. Memories of them rolling in the bed, Minwoo giggling, lewd and wet kissing…penetration. The short man halted. The shiver, that went down his spine, built goose bumps on the skin. A moment of inhaling and exhaling, and Minwoo could continue again.

While he was waiting for the last drop of coffee to fall to his cup, Dongwan suddenly appeared in front of him. Minwoo tensed up and immediately looked away. ”Oh, I didn’t know you were here,” Dongwan rubbed his neck. “Hi,” he said coarsely.

“Hi,” Minwoo answered, diverting his gaze. His cheeks were suddenly burning.

“How…are you?” Dongwan asked, staying several steps distant from the main dancer.

“Fine,” Minwoo replied, still not looking into the eyes. “And you?”

“Fine, fine.” Dongwan spoke while nodding.

Then silence descended between them. It was thick and awkward. It was like sitting at the dinner table and listening to your parents talking about sex, but not at all like that – except that sex was included. Minwoo’s heart beat was rising. It was deafening him. It was funny how one person could change in one’s eyes.

“I should go,” Dongwan pointed over his shoulder.

“Wait,” Minwoo dared to turn. “Why…weren’t you shocked that morning?” he interrogated.

“Oh, well,” Dongwan chuckled. “Those things happen.”

“Those things happen?” Minwoo repeated as if he had not heard correctly. “Those things… _happen_?” he frowned. “Those things don’t just _happen._ ” he claimed. “When have those things ever _happened_ to two guys, who’ve known each other long enough to be like brothers to one another?” Minwoo spoke sternly.

“If a ton of alcohol is included, anything can happen,” Dongwan claimed seriously.

Minwoo snorted. “Yet you’ve never slept with Andy or Hyesung or Eric,” he argued. “And neither have I.” the coffee was spilling.

“What are you saying?” Dongwan didn’t understand. “We weren’t supposed to talk about it.”

“And here we are,” Minwoo said.

“Because you brought it up,” Dongwan snapped. “We decided to move on and never, ever, talk about that night again. Remember?!” he questioned. “Why would you suddenly talk about it?” And like a flash in Dongwan’s eyes, he had figured it out.

Minwoo tensed up again.

“Guys, we are expected to the meeting room. NOW!” Hyesung walked past the room.

Dongwan wanted to look into Minwoo’s eyes once before to see if he was right, but Minwoo had already gone.

 

 

Andy’s Christmas parties were very traditional and American. A lot of decorations and ornaments covered the walls, and in the middle of the room stood a proud tree, decorated from head to toe. Underneath rested couple of presents. It wouldn’t have been a real party without a mistletoe. It was conveniently located so people would constantly stand underneath it.

Andy’s parties were truly elaborate.

“The food is great,” Minwoo told Andy. “You’ve really surpassed yourself.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Andy smiled. “How has the party been so far? I feel like people aren’t having much fun.” the maknae pouted.

“Are you kidding me? I just heard someone saying that this was the best party they’ve ever been to,” The older man praised. “I think this is much better than the party last year.”

Eric suddenly yelled loudly, “MINWOO AND DONGWAN ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!”

Minwoo looked up, saw the mistletoe, and then looked down shocked, locking his eyes with Dongwan. “Go ahead,” Hyesung grinned evilly. “You made me kiss Eric earlier.” the main vocalist ushered.

“No, we can’t possibly do that,” Dongwan refused.

“And why not?” Eric blinked his eyes.

“Because…” Dongwan couldn’t come up with anything.

“Just kiss,” Eric shoved his hand.

Everyone stared at the short men. Minwoo felt like the world was stopping, when Dongwan stared at him. They leaned in and planted a soft kiss to each other’s mouths. “EYYYYYYY!” Eric shook his head. “You saw how Hyesung kissed me,”

Minwoo held his breath, when Dongwan leaned in again and closed the gap between them. Flashes from their night flooded through Minwoo’s mind, as the parted his lips. Dongwan’s hands landed to the waist. Minwoo raised his hands onto the shoulders. The kiss deepened when a tongue joined. Minwoo sighed softly, only Dongwan could hear it. He hauled the older man closer to him, lifting Minwoo’s shirt up a little bit.

“Oookay, guys,” Junjin interrupted the heated kiss. “As much as we love this little show, if you need to get a room, tell us in advance, okay?” he tapped Minwoo’s shoulder and walked off.

People were not paying attention to the chitchais anymore. Minwoo placed his shirt where it was supposed to be and cleared his throat. His lips were swollen and red. “Well, I should go,” Dongwan cleared his throat, hands in his jeans’ pockets. “See ya,” he dived into the flood of people and disappeared.

 

 

Dongwan hurried to the door and opened it casually. “Minwoo?!” he was shocked to see a member behind the door. They never visited him! – mostly because he lived too far away. “What are you doing in here?” Dongwan looked at the man.

“I…I brought soju,” Minwoo lifted a bag. “I came here to talk about what happened…at Andy’s party.”

Dongwan gazed into the small brown eyes. He grabbed the bag from Minwoo’s hands and entered his house. Minwoo followed, removing his jacket. Dongwan put the bag of soju down to his coffee table, while Minwoo placed his jacket somewhere. “You changed the colour on your wall.” the man spoke.

“Yeah,” Dongwan commented. “I thought it fit better.”

“I agree,” Minwoo smiled at the man.

In a flash, Minwoo’s back was pinned to the wall, and Dongwan was kissing him passionately. The hands were deftly releasing Minwoo from the clothes he had chosen to wear. Somehow, it felt like he had planned this to happen. The lips detached momentarily when the shirt was removed and thrown to the floor.

Minwoo moaned, while his fingers were fondling the bulge of Dongwan, who planted moist kisses to the neck. “I came…to see…if you wanted to sleep with me…again…” the older man sighed. Dongwan stopped kissing the neck and looked into the eyes. “I want you,” Minwoo confessed, pink blush covering his cheeks.

Dongwan grabbed the hand of Minwoo and pulled him behind him to the bedroom. Their lips met again, as they were slowly removing clothes and walking to the bed. Minwoo lied down when he was naked enough. Dongwan climbed to the bed, kissing the tanned leg wetly, until he was at the thigh. He glanced at Minwoo.

Face to face, Dongwan thrust in the older man, who held his breath again. Toes curled up, hands gripping the blanket under them tightly, Minwoo daren’t open his eyes. His back was arched and kept arching when Dongwan thrust deeper. “Ah,” Minwoo gasped.

“You drive me crazy,” Dongwan said behind his teeth, sounding sexy as hell.

He grinded so slowly, Minwoo saw stars after each thrust. His knees pressed hard against Dongwan’s sides, probably leaving bruises that would be there for some time. Minwoo began to twitch, and in a blink of an eye, he came, feeling Dongwan exploding inside him.

The younger man rolled over Minwoo and lied on his back.

They were panting.

Imitating one another, they turned their heads at the same time. Eyes locked to one another, smiles appeared to their faces.

“Hi,” Dongwan said.

“Hi,” Minwoo responded.

“This is how I wanted it to go,” Dongwan murmured before he smacked a kiss onto Minwoo’s confused lips.


	14. (JINDY) HONEYMOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junjin and Andy are on their honeymoon

The plane took off. The excitement was visible from the faces of the couple, who had just gotten married few days ago. Park Junjin, a sub vocalist and a rapper of South Korea’s longest running group Shinhwa, sat down to his assigned seat, after adjusting his pants a little bit. Next to him, on the window seat, was the maknae of Shinhwa, Andy Lee.

The older man glanced at the younger man, and then flashed a handsome smile, one of the things Andy found the most attractive about his new husband. Engulfed with excitement, Andy planted a soft kiss onto Junjin’s cheek.

“Are you excited about our honeymoon?” Junjin asked, stroking the soft cheek with his hand unconsciously.

“Yes!” Andy nodded. “Are you?”

“Of course!” Junjin exclaimed. “Though technically, the honeymoon hasn’t started until we’re at Bora Bora.” he stated.

Andy chuckled. Their arms were resting on the arm rest, fingers laced. They were enjoying the variety of movies, television shows, music selections and everything possible, when one of the flight attendants came and offered the champagne for the trip. It was in their knowledge that the two men were celebrating their honeymoon.

“So, how did you two get together?” the young woman interrogated.

“Well,” Junjin glanced at Andy. “We have known each other for 20 years,” he explained. “But our feelings developed only few years ago.” he looked at Andy for assurance. “But I am certain that I fell in love first.” Junjin laughed.

“I didn’t know it though,” Andy chimed in. “You acted the same around me even though you loved me.” the flight attendant chuckled. “But I am sure that I fell in love with you when you fell in love with me – probably a little after you.” the maknae explained.

“I remember how one of our members kissed him in one of our concerts.” Junjin told the young lady. “It drove me crazy, but because I was trying to hide my jealousy, I was just smiling.”

“Congratulations,” the flight attendant smiled and then walked off.

Junjin turned to the maknae and grinned. “So,” Andy lifted the glass of champagne in front of him. “Happy honeymoon.”

“You too,” Junjin gently placed his glass against Andy’s. “Andy ya.”

 

 

The lights had been switched off. That meant that everyone was supposed to sleep, or at least be quiet. Andy couldn’t sleep, and by the bright screen of Junjin, it seemed like neither could he. Andy opened his eyes and turned to his husband.

“Can’t sleep?” Junjin shook his head. “Neither can I.” Andy admitted. “What are you watching?”

“Some American action movie,” Junjin answered, and turned back to his movie.

Andy stared at the handsome side profile. “Jinnie,” he murmured.

“Yes?” The older man glanced at him.

“I’m bored,” Andy pouted.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Junjin removed his earphones and closed the movie. “Talk? Read? Listen to music?” he listed. “I’m surprised you aren’t sleeping. You worked so hard for this wedding.” he touched the cheek again.

Andy bit his bottom lip and then whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

The look on Junjin’s face changed immediately. It was something between shock and surprise. He knew Andy wasn’t joking, because he knew how Andy looked when he was joking – it was adorable and childlike, not sexual and intense. “Are you serious?” Junjin needed to ask. Andy nodded, sliding his hand between the thighs. “As much as I love the thought,” the older man started. “This is an airplane. We are surrounded by people, it smells weird, and it’s not the most hygienic of places.”

“So?” Andy raised an eyebrow.

“ _So,_ can’t we hold off till we get to the hotel? To clean sheets? A relaxing massage? Screaming climaxes?” Junjin tried. “I promise it will be worth the wait.”

“Fine,” Andy reclined in his chair. “But while you sit there and look extremely handsome,” he leaned in to whisper, “I’m going to touch myself under this blanket and think about you, _baby_.” The look on Junjin’s face was priceless, as Andy smacked a moist kiss to his jaw and sat properly down to his seat.

The blankets they were handed was now covering almost everything of the maknae. He turned to his side, facing his brand-new husband right now, and stared at him. Junjin knew that Andy was pulling down his pants whenever he moved like that. The maknae put the blanket down a little, showing his adorably small nipple and squeezed it. He let out a soft, quiet sigh, and squeezed it again.

Junjin was frozen. He couldn’t take his eyes off Andy. Andy was maintaining eye contact with him, but Junjin kept breaking it to see the hands moving under the blanket. “Jinnie,” Andy moaned slightly. “Watch me.” he pleaded.

When the eyes were set to Andy’s again, he moved the hand lower, and lower, and lower, and then it disappeared between the legs. Junjin curled his hand around the arm rest. His forehead was glistening. He was sweating. Andy found his anus pretty easily and was now grinding to the fingers that were inside of him. Knowing that Junjin was watching his every move was a tremendous turn on.

It was easy to imagine Junjin’s cock in him.

Andy could hear Junjin gulping.

This was torture for him.

Andy was reaching climax. He felt it, and he knew Junjin saw it. Andy was gasping a little bit heavier. Eyes half-lidded. His fingers massaging his prostate. Junjin unfastened his seatbelt and got up from his seat enough to move toward Andy. He was about to sneak his hand under the blanket, when the maknae finished himself.

Junjin stared at him wide-eyed.

“Excuse me,” Andy pulled his pants on, got up and walked to the restroom.

 

 

The hotel in Bora Bora was much more beautiful than in the photos. Junjin carried their suitcases and followed Andy inside. The maknae dealt with the talking – naturally since he knew English – and Junjin did the tasks that demanded strength.

“Your room is upstairs,” the receptionist smiled. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Andy and Junjin responded in unison.

The hotel room was exactly like it had been described in the website. Rose petals on the bed, candles lit everywhere, romantic setting throughout and lovable smell lingering into the men’s nostrils as soon as they had entered the room.

Junjin put the suitcases down.

“Now our honeymoon can begin,” he wrapped his arms around Andy. “Though someone already did it in the plane,” Junjin murmured into the ear.

“I’m sorry,” Andy turned around, arms around the thin waist. “I just couldn’t wait that long.” he pouted.

“I understand,” Junjin nuzzled the nose, seeking for the lips. “I let you do whatever you want, babe.”

“Mmm,” Andy hummed, eyes closing when his lips were touched. “I’m so tired.” he said after Junjin’s soft peck. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to sleeping in the plane.” Andy stretched in front of the man. “I think we should take a nap before we go out for dinner.”

“We could,” Junjin pouted handsomely. “Or…” he pulled Andy close and engulfed his lips into his mouth. “We could do something else before dinner.” Andy looked into the eyes, shock plastering upon his face. And then he was pushed to the bed. “You made me turned on with your little show in the plane, you dirty little prince.” Junjin climbed onto the maknae, hovering on top of him. “I have been patient.”

Andy nodded.

Junjin wrapped his hands around the hem of Andy’s shirt and began to roll it up. As soon as Junjin could see the abdomen, he started planting very wet kisses on the skin. Wet lip marks covered Andy’s stomach in no-time. Junjin revealed the nipples, gave them a few pecks, before he removed the shirt over his new husband and threw it to the ground.

“So?” Junjin set his eyes at Andy’s, arms supporting him. “What do you think?”

Andy grabbed the man by the collar, pulled his face down and smacked their lips together. Then the younger man rolled them over and straddled the older man. “I think you know what I think.” Andy mumbled and then ripped the thinly produced shirt off Junjin. Once on the floor, Junjin sat up, snaked his hand behind Andy’s neck and kissed him passionately. Andy moaned.

Junjin undid the jeans of the maknae, and then rolled them over again, this time Andy lying under him. Junjin pulled the jeans off while kissing the younger man’s soft neck. Andy sighed. Feeling the air on his legs meant that he was naked. Junjin kissed the calves and thighs, noticing the tented boxers. “This won’t do,” he scolded, and pulled the boxers off Andy.

Andy was biting his lip. It was taking excruciatingly slow for Junjin to fuck him. It felt like Junjin was punishing him. Oh god! He was punishing him! “Are you…punishing me…?” Andy talked weakly. Junjin glanced at him, and just chuckled. What did that mean? If it was a punishment, Andy deserved it.

Junjin stood up on the bed, balancing himself like this wasn’t his first time. He undid his pants and kicked them off the bed, when they were at his ankles. He had taken off his underwear at the same time, so he was very naked. Andy examined the man from head to toe as if he had never seen him naked before. It felt like it.

Junjin kneeled between Andy’s legs.

He grabbed the ankles, and in a swift motion, turned Andy over. The maknae yelped. In a blink of an eye, Andy could feel the chest and the stomach of his husband on his back. Junjin’s hands were on his waist. His lips were on the neck. Then the hands dropped to the buttocks and spread them apart. It wasn’t necessary but made Andy feel dirty. Junjin positioned the tip of his cock between the cheeks and thrust inside the maknae.

Andy gasped.

He didn’t know where to put his hands.

Junjin commenced to move. His cock was deep inside the anus. Couple movements and he could find the spot that made Andy scream and shake. He knew because Andy started screaming. His back arched. It was perfect. Junjin snaked his hand under the chin, raising Andy’s head up, while the other hand slid under the stomach. Andy supported himself on his weak arms, even though Junjin was holding him.

“How does it feel, _husband_?” Junjin murmured into the ear.

“Good,” Andy breathed out. “So good.” he squirmed in the arms.

Junjin’s left hand rested on the stomach, feeling his dick through it every time he thrust deeper. The ring was cold and felt nice on the sweaty skin. Andy threw his head back, supporting it on Junjin’s shoulder. The bed was creaking. The rose petals had fallen off ages ago. Junjin kissed the neck, grinding few more times, until he needed to stop.

Heavy growls and a second of spasm later, white goo was running down Andy’s thighs. The two were panting in turns as if it was a competition. Andy crawled closer to the man after ejaculating and kissed the lips tiredly.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you more,” Junjin answered, wrapping his arm around the sweaty mess. “I’m starving, babe.”

“Me too,” Andy tried to move, but he couldn’t. “Maybe we should wait a few more minutes,” he suggested.

“Sounds good,” Junjin chortled. “I love you so much, Lee Sunho.” he said, hand on the cheek.

“I love you too, Park Chungjae.” Andy stated softly. “I’m happy I married you.”

Junjin placed Andy underneath him, looked deeply into the eyes and said, “Not as much as I am…babe.” he stroked the soft skin, staring deeply into the eyes of the maknae. "Oh, and by the way," Junjin jumped up. "It was a punishment." He stung his tongue out and ran to the bathroom when Andy raised a pillow and threw it at the man. 


End file.
